Policías
by Goten Trunks5
Summary: Es un U.A. donde los guerreros no tienen poderes, Goku y Bulma son detectives y tienen que atrapar a un traficante de drogas ... la pregunta es quien será? y si quieren saber pasen y lean
1. Chapter 1

Aquí os traigo otra historia, es un U.A. ninguno tiene poderes ni nada por el estilo ... os dejo con el primer capítulo y espero que os guste

Los personajes pertenecen al grandísimo Akira Toriyama

Capítulo 1

En una mañana en la ciudad de Tokio específicamente en una comisaría los ánimos que había dentro de ella era de nerviosismo por lo ocurrido en la noche anterior, el comisario de la comisaría que era un anciano con barba blanca y que se llamaba Rochi estaba que echaba humos por lo ocurrido y sin mas hizo llamar a sus dos mejores agentes

-Launch -dijo el comisario a la secretaria -quiero que llames a los detectives Goku y Bulma

-si comisario-dijo la mujer de pelo azul fuerte -ahora voy a buscarles-la mujer se levantó de su escritorio y se dirigió donde estaban los policías y los demás detectives, una vez que llegó a una zona de la comisaría allí encontró a un hombre de pelo negro y ojos del mismo color, bastante alto y su cuerpo era corpulento, allí también había una mujer muy hermosa con pelo azul cielo y ojos del mismo color, cuando los dos notaron la presencia de Launch se giraron-el comisario os quiere ver en su despacho -los dos no dijeron nada y se levantaron de sus asientos y fueron seguidos de Launch al despacho del comisario, cuando llegaron la mujer de pelo azul cielo tocó la puerta y seguidamente los dos detectives entraron al despacho

-díganos comisario -dijo la mujer-para que nos has echo venir-los dos detectives se sentaron en las sillas que había en la mesa donde estaba el comisario muy serio

-como ya sabéis, a noche nos robaron de la misma comisaría la droga que teníamos custodiada-dijo Rochi y los dos detectives solo le miraron sin decir nada-eso quiere decir, que la persona que lo valla hecho es un experto, aunque sospecho que alguien de esta comisaría le ayudado a robarla … por eso os he hecho llamar por que vosotros dos sois los mejores y sois los únicos en que confío … por eso os encargo este caso para que atrapéis al que nos a robado que seguramente no está solo y a la persona que nos ha traicionado, Goku, Bulma confío en vosotros dos para que atrapéis al causante de esto

-nos halaga que confíes en nosotros comisario-dijo Bulma-y no se preocupe que lo atraparemos

-eso espero-dijo el comisario

-si no vas ha decir nada mas, tendremos que empezar con la investigación -dijo Goku levantándose del asiento y Bulma hizo lo mismo

-otra cosa-dijo el comisario-no quiero que nadie de la comisaría se entere que los estáis investigando

-de acuerdo-dijo Bulma-nadie se enterará -y sin mas los dos detectives salieron del despacho y se fueron a sus mesas de trabajo

-que piensas Bulma de todo esto-dijo Goku

-lo que creo es que debemos de investigar uno por uno a los miembros de esta comisaría -dijo la mujer -aunque se me hace difícil creer que uno de todos de ellos este implicado en algo a si

-yo pienso lo mismo …. Aunque es normal con el sueldo que cobramos cualquiera se hace corrupto

-tienes razón … aunque tú no tienes ese problema-Goku la miró sin entender-tú vienes de una familia rica solo tienes que ver el deportivo que llevas

-mira quien habla … tú también vienes de una familia rica

-si tienes razón … pero yo me metí en esto por que vi como unos desalmados mataron a mis padres por robarles

-cambiemos de tema-dijo Goku para cambiar de tema por que vio que la mujer se enfadaba -busquemos en los ficheros a las personas que están fichadas por posesión de drogas

-de acuerdo-Bulma se puso en frente de la pantalla del ordenador y empezó a teclear asta que en la pantalla salió bastantes fotos de hombres y mujeres que tenían que ver con las drogas, habían muchos que estaban en la cárcel entonces era imposible que fueran ellos entonces los descartaron, habían muchos mas que ellos dos conocían, Bulma se fijó en uno de ellos que le resultaba bastante familiar y miró la ficha y se sorprendió

-conoces a ese tipo Bulma-dijo Goku algo indiferente

-si-dijo la mujer-iba conmigo al instituto … quien diría que lo iba ha encontrar en este lugar

-su nombre es, Yamcha-dijo Goku-pues es peligroso

-en el instituto era uno de los mas populares al igual que yo-Goku la miró-fuimos novios

-valla, que sorpresa

-tendríamos que hacerle una visita

-pues adelante-dijo Goku levantándose al igual que Bulma pero antes apagó el ordenador, y los dos salieron de la comisaría para hacerle una visita a Yamcha

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En un edificio de los mas altos de Tokio se encontraba una mujer morena con ojos negros y grandes, con tez blanca y bajita, vestía con un traje chino que le llegaba por las rodillas y una abertura en la pierna derecha que llegaba asta la cintura, y sentado en un amplio escritorio se encontraba un hombre con pelo negro y ojos negros, su cuerpo era musculoso pero se notaba que era algo bajito, el semblante de estas dos personas era serio

-a noche hiciste un gran trabajo-dijo el hombre

-lo se, lo que me propongo lo consigo, fue bastante fácil, los vigilantes no pudieron hacer nada contra mi

-tengo un mal presentimiento … creo que alguno se va ir de la lengua -la mujer se dirigió donde estaba el hombre

-ves a por este tipo-enseñando una fotografía de un hombre y la mujer sonrió con malicia

-Él ha sido quien te ha llamado por teléfono

-si …

-no te preocupes ahora mismo iré … y acabaré con su vida

-no dejes que diga nada … ellos van para sacarle información

-llegaré antes que ellos -dijo la mujer saliendo del lugar

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Goku y Bulma llegaron a una parte de Tokio bastante pobre con el deportivo azul de Goku, los dos salieron del coche y se dirigieron a un desguace, los dos entraron para encontrarse con Yamcha

-quien sois vosotros y que queréis -dijo Yamcha

-se ve que ya no me recuerdas-dijo Bulma y Yamcha la miró-seguro que al meterte tanta mierda ya ni me recuerdas -Yamcha abrió los ojos por la sorpresa de reconocer a la mujer

-ya te recuerdo, tu eres Bulma … estás mucho mejor que cuando íbamos al instituto-miró a la persona que acompañaba a Bulma-quien es él?

-él es mi compañero de trabajo -dijo Bulma con una sonrisa-el es el detective Goku

-detective! Eso quiere decir que sois polis -dijo Yamcha y se asustó -me tengo que ir -y sin mas empezó a correr, los dos detectives le siguieron, Yamcha veía que no estaba en muy buenas condiciones por que esos dos lo iban atrapar, pero de repente una mujer morena con pelo largo en una cola alta se puso en medio de él, Yamcha al verla se asustó y los dos detectives se detuvieron y vieron a la mujer que había aparecido -te juro Chichi que no les he dicho nada

-eres un maldito inepto-dijo Chichi enfadada -te doy cinco segundos para que te largues, 5 … 4 …-Yamcha empezó a correr para alejarse, Bulma por otra parte estaba asombrada y Goku sorprendido -3 … 2 … 1 … 0-y con una sonrisa sacó de su muslo una daga y la lanzó, que esta fue incrustada en la espalda de Yamcha que este cayó al suelo, la mujer con una sonrisa miró a Goku y a Bulma -no he tenido el placer de presentarme … mi nombre es Chichi

-maldita -dijo Bulma enfadada y reaccionando, sacó su pistola y apuntó a la mujer morena que tenía en frente -será mejor que no hagas ningún movimiento, si lo haces dispararé

-estoy acostumbrada a que me apunten con una pistola-dijo Chichi y saltó y se puso delante de Bulma que con una patada rápida le tiró la pistola a Bulma en el suelo-se ve que los japoneses sois mal educados, ni siquiera se tu nombre mujer-miró a Goku-aunque tu nombre me interesa mucho mas … bueno tengo cosas que hacer … espero volver a veros … sobre todo a ti hombretón -y sin mas Chichi se fue del lugar, Bulma cogió su pistola

-debemos seguirla Goku-dijo Bulma-seguro que fue ella quien robó de la comisaría toda la droga

-Bulma, será mejor que vallamos a la comisaría, y también al forense

-esa mujer debe de saber luchar … creo que es hora que aprenda a luchar

-lo dices en serio -dijo Goku sorprendido-voy a llamar-cogió su teléfono y llamó a la comisaría diciendo que a la persona que iban a interrogar la han matado-será mejor que nos larguemos de este lugar -y sintieron las sirenas de los coches patrullas, que inmediatamente estuvieron en el lugar, Goku y Bulma se fueron a la comisaría

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En el edificio se encontraba el hombre moreno mirando por la ventana asta que llegó Chichi, este se giró y la miró

-como te ha ido?-preguntó el hombre

-mejor de lo que esperaba-dijo Chichi sentándose en la cómoda silla del escritorio -me he encontrado con los dos detectives esos tan famosos, tengo que admitir que el hombre es muy atractivo -y empezó a reír

-no es el momento de tus bromas

-de acuerdo …. Ese Yamcha ya está muerto … solo espero que no vallan a por Ten o Chaos

-no te preocupes por Ten … él no soltará prenda … y si lo hiciera … el poli que tenemos allí infiltrado lo mataría

-el jefe es a si, no quiere ningún error, verdad que si Vegeta

-exacto

-tendría que ponerme en contacto con el jefe para empezar ha deshacernos del cargamento -dijo Chichi

-será mejor que sea esta noche … además tengo entendido que Gohan a salido de la academia

-mañana mismo se incorporara a su trabajo de poli bueno -y los dos empezaron a reír

Continuará ……………………..

ojala os haya gustado perdonar por las faltas ortográficas y espero algún comentario

Que paséis un grandísimo día

**MILK GOKU **


	2. Chapter 2

_Aquí os traigo el segundo capítulo que espero que os guste ... perdón por las faltas ... y gracias por los comentarios y espero que me envieis mas ... he puesto la letra de una canción que no me pertenece en absoluto y la canta _Lady Gaga  y la canción es just dance ... bueno os dejo con el capítulo 2

Capitulo 2

Era por la noche y Vegeta como Chichi se encontraba en la discoteca que se llamaba Sirena que era de su propiedad pero representaba legalmente que el local era de un amigo de ellos de la infancia llamado Krilin y su esposa 18, Vegeta se encontraba en una zona de la discoteca que era la zona Bip con otro hombre mas alto que él e igual de corpulento y hablaban de negocias sobre todo de lo que acababan de conseguir en la comisaría

-entonces la mercancía la venderemos a los italianos-dijo Vegeta

-si-dijo el otro hombre con seriedad -es un buen negocio … dentro de tres días los italianos llegaran y nos quitaremos eso de encima

-me gusta que las cosas se hagan rápido -dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa retorcida -cambiando de tema, mañana llegará tu hijo menor

-si … lo han expulsado del colegio -con una sonrisa-se peleó con un niño

-de tal palo tal astilla-en ese momento salió un hombre rubio al escenario -esa mujer nunca cambiará … ahora empezará a exhibirse … y mira que no tiene vente años

-será mejor que no se lo digas a ella … o si no ya has cavado tu propia tumba

-mujeres -dijo Vegeta y el hombre del escenario empezó hablar y Vegeta y su a acompañante escucharon, y en ese momento en la discoteca entró Bulma acompañada de una chica joven con pelo negro corto y ojos azules

-señoras y señores como cada semana os presento a una mujer que con sus movimientos os va hacer estremecer -todas las personas que estaban empezaron a gritar -aquí está-gritando-CHICHI -la mujer morena apareció con dos hombres que eran sus bailarines y se pusieron en medio del escenario y el hombre que la presentó se fue, la música empezó a sonar y Chichi y sus bailarines empezaron a bailar sensualmente durante toda la canción que esta era Just Dance de Lady Gaga

Red Wine

Konvict

Gaga

Oh eh

I've had a little bit too much, much

All of the people start to rush, start to rush by

caught in a twisted dance

Can't find my drink oh man,

where are my keys I lost my phone

What's going on, on the floor

I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore

Keep it cool, what's the name of this club

I can't remember but it's alright, I'm alright

Just dance, it's gonna be okay da da doo-doom

Just dance, spin that record babe da da doo-doom

Just dance, it's gonna be okay

Da da da

Dance, dance, dance

Just, just, just, just dance

Wish I could shut my playboy mouth

How'd i turn my shirt inside out

Control your poison babe

Roses have thorns they say

And were all getting hosed tonight

What's going on, on the floor

I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore

Keep it cool, what's the name of this club

I can't remember but it's alright, I'm alright

Just dance, it's gonna be okay da da doo-doom

Just dance, spin that record babe da da doo-doom

Just dance, it's gonna be okay

Da Da Da

Dance Dance Dance

Just, just, just, just dance

(Colby O'donis)

When I come through on the dance floor checkin out that catalogue

Can't believe my eyes, so many women without a flaw

And I ain't gonna give it up, steady try to pick it up like a car

Ima hit it, I'ma hit it and flex until the til done until tomorr' yeah.

Show me I can see that you got so much energy

The way your twirlin up them hips round and round

There's no reason, I know why you can't leave here with me

In the meantime stand, let me watch you break it down and…

Dance, it's gonna be okay da da doo-doom

Just dance, spin that record babe da da doo-doom

Just dance, it's gonna be okay

Da da da

Dance, dance, dance

Just, just, just, just dance

I'm psychotic synchypnotic

I got my blue burners and phonic

I'm psychotic synchypnotic

I got my brand electronic

I'm psychotic synchypnotic

I got my blue burners and phonic

I'm psychotic synchypnotic

I got my brand electronic

Go. Use your muscle comin out work and hustle

I got it, just stay close enough to get it

Go slow. Drive it, clean it like so clean it's been molesto, I got it, and your popped coll'

Just dance, it's gonna be okay da da doo-doom

Just dance, spin that record babe da da doo-doom

Just dance, it's gonna be okay (Babeee)

Da da da

Dance, dance, dance

Just, just, just, just dance

Cuando la canción se acabó los dos bailarines se fueron y las personas que presenciaron el baile empezaron a gritar lo bien que lo había hecho, Chichi iba a salir del escenario pero vio a Bulma acompañada de una chica, Chichi sonrió con malicia a Bulma y se fue del escenario

-Esa es la mujer que entró a la comisaría y robo toda la droga?-preguntó la chica de pelo corto negro y ojos azules a Bulma

-A si es, Videl-dijo la peli azul

-por que no te acompañado tu compañero?

-Goku dice que fuera de servicio no trabaja, por que no las cobra … la cuestión es que no le podemos interrumpir por las noches

-y por eso me has llamado a mi-dijo Videl

-ya se que has empezado hace poco, además esto servirá de experiencia

-ya pero … yo nunca he salido de comisaría y si he salido es para poner orden en la circulación

-no te preocupes no te pasará nada, no dices que sabes pelear y eres buena con la pistola

-si pero …

-nada de peros Videl -dijo Bulma harta de esa conversación-vamos a entrar para pillar a esa mujer y meterla en la cárcel, a matado a una persona ante mi presencia -las dos se fueron hacia el interior asta la zona Bip que era donde estaba la entrada u la salida de los vestuarios para ir al escenario, lo que no se dieron cuenta las dos es que dos hombres las vieron con una sonrisa

-esa no es … -dijo Vegeta

-si lo es … pero ha venido con la novata … que lástima de chica -entonces de la puerta salió Chichi cambiada de ropa que llevaba una camiseta negra y unos pantalones negros y se quedó mirando a Bulma y a Videl, esta última al no tener mucha experiencia se quedó detrás de Bulma y Chichi sonrió con malicia

-valla que sorpresa, poli-dijo Chichi, y la conversación era escuchada por Vegeta y el otro hombre -no esperaba encontrarte en un lugar como este-miró a su acompañante-valla, no has traído al hombretón, donde lo has metido?

-pues él está …

-Videl cállate -gritó Bulma -no reimporta donde estame compañero

-y para que habéis venido-dijo Chichi empezando a caminar en dirección a los dos hombres pero antes de llegar se paro y miró seriamente a las dos mujeres

-he venido a detenerte por asesinato y por robo-dijo Bulma acercándose a Chichi

-por robo! Y que supones que he robado

-droga-dijo con seguridad Bulma

-ja ja ja no me hagas reír-dijo Chichi-yo no suelo hacer ese tipo de trabajos-posando su mano a su espalda y Bulma a ver sus movimientos fue rápida para sacar su pistola y apuntándola

-no te muevas, o te dispararé -dijo Bulma con una sonrisa de victoria, Chichi también sonreía

-venga dispárame-dijo Chichi-no tienes las agallas de hacerlo

-estás detenida y no te muevas-dijo Bulma-Videl-la chica se asustó-espósala, ve con cuidado y estate alerta de cualquier movimiento que haga

-si-dijo Videl poniéndose delante de Chichi y sacando las esposas, pero la mujer morena de ojos negros fue mas rápida que la chica que con un movimiento pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Videl

-un consejo, para la próxima vez no traigas una novata … solo estorban

-suéltala-gritó Bulma

-tira el arma o la parto el cuello-amenazó Chichi, Bulma no tuvo mas remedio que tirar el arma y en ese momento Chichi empujó a Videl con brusquedad cayendo al suelo y atacando a Bulma, la peli azul al no saber pelear quedó inconsciente, Videl al ver que su compañera no se movía se levantó y empezó atacar a Chichi-no lo haces nada mal muchacha -dijo con una sonrisa -Chichi la dio un golpe en el estomago haciendo que Videl no pudiera moverse, en ese momento se escuchó los sonidos de los coches patrulla, los dos hombres que vieron todo se acercó a Chichi -que hacemos con estas dos?

-matarlas-dijo Vegeta

-no-dijo el otro hombre-solo nos llevaremos a la novata … a si sabrá que con nosotros nadie se mete -Chichi cogió el cuerpo de Videl y los tres se fueron saliendo por la puerta de emergencia, y llegaron a un callejón que solo era alumbrado por una farola , Chichi tiró el cuerpo de Videl con brusquedad y al cabo de unos minutos la chica despertó y miró a las tres personas que tenía en frente pero sobre todo a una de ellas por que lo conocía y este se acercó a ella con seriedad

-tú eres … -Videl no pudo continuar por que ese hombre sacó su arma y se la puso en la frente y seguidamente disparando matando a Videl

-por lo menos morirá sabiendo quien es el que está traicionando a la policía -dijo el hombre con una sonrisa

-será mejor que nos vallamos de este lugar-dijo Chichi

-la poli está cerca-continuó Vegeta

-nos veremos dentro de tres días-dijo el hombre marchándose del lugar

Dentro de la discoteca Bulma despertó rodeada de policías y al lado suyo estaba el comisario M. Rochi

-te encuentras bien, Bulma-dijo el comisario con preocupación

-si lo estoy-la mujer miró por todos los lados con preocupación

-he llamado a Goku-dijo el comisario-dentro de cinco minutos estará aquí

-donde está Videl-dijo con preocupación Bulma

-no me digas que trajiste a esa chica … ella no tiene experiencia para estos casos-enfadado M. Rochi

-si la traje … pero no la veo … y si esa mujer la ha hecho daño

-quien ha hecho daño a quien-dijo una voz de hombre, y el comisario y Bulma miraron a la dirección de la voz

-Goku!-dijo Bulma dirigiéndose hacia él-estoy preocupada por Videl, dime que la has visto

-esa no es la chica nueva … ella no debería estar en este lugar-dijo Goku

-si lo se, pero yo la traje -dijo Bulma

-no la he visto Bulma … a lo mejor se ha ido a su casa

-algo me dice que no se ha ido -dijo Bulma -tengo un mal presentimiento, voy a salir por la puerta de emergencia-y sin mas se fue

-Goku … ve a interrogar a los dueños … Bulma me contó que los dueños son amigos de la infancia de Chichi … por eso ella decidió venir hacia aquí … cree que ellos están de tapadera

-de acuerdo, ahora voy-Goku se fue donde estaban un hombre bajito con pelo negro y sin nariz y una mujer rubia con ojos fríos de color azul y se acercó a ellos-buenas noches, soy el detective Goku y me gustaría hacerles unas preguntas sobre lo que ha pasado

-claro puedes hacernos las preguntas que quieras-dijo el hombre bajito-verdad que si 18 -Goku miró a la mujer rubia que estaba fuera de la barra sentada en un taburete con expresión indiferente y seguidamente miró al hombre que estaba dentro de la barra

-las que quiera … pero yo no se nada -dijo 18

-Es una mujer fría-miró Goku una libreta y después miró al hombre- Krilin, ese es su nombre

-si y mi esposa es a si, pero cuando se la conoce es buena gente

-me podría explicar lo que ha pasado?-preguntó Goku

-la verdad no se mucho-dijo Krilin-escuché yo como los asistentes de la discoteca mucho jaleo en la zona Bip, y una chica que pasaba por ese lugar vio que una mujer sacaba un arma y la chica decidió llamar a la policía

-conoce a una mujer llamada Chichi?-preguntó Goku

-la verdad es que no-dijo Krilin sin pensar y Goku miró a la mujer rubia que estaba a su lado

-y tú?-preguntó a 18

-no … no suelo conocer mujeres … en cambio si me pregunta por algún hombre puede ser que si-en ese momento apareció el comisario

-y conocéis a un tal Yamcha?-preguntó el comisario

-no-respondió Krilin

-si me suena ese nombre-dijo 18

-y de que-dijo el comisario

-una vez vino aquí y armo follón … y yo le eché … no me gusta que en mi local entre personas que arman jaleos

-de acuerdo-dijo el comisario-ya no os haremos mas preguntas -vallamos a buscar a Bulma, y en ese momento vieron muchos policías salir por la puerta de emergencia -que está ocurriendo allí fuera-el matrimonio se miró sin comprender y Goku y el comisario se fueron al lugar donde se dirigía la policía y al llegar vieron a Bulma llorando sobre un cuerpo -que es lo que pasa aquí-nadie dijo nada asta que no pasó unos segundos

-Videl-dijo con dificultad Bulma y levantándose -está muerta -M. Rochi se sorprendió y Goku miró el cuerpo sin comprender -la han tirado un tiro en la cabeza … si yo no la fuera dicho de que me acompañara ella estaría …-y empezó a llorar y el comisario la abrazó

-lo difícil será decirles a su familia-dijo Goku en un susurro

-no entiendo por que a ella-dijo Bulma deshaciendo el abrazó y parando de llorar-podían habérmelo hecho a mi … yo estaba inconsciente -Goku la miró- esa maldita … la voy a matar por lo que ha hecho

-como sabes que ha sido ella-dijo Goku

-por que estábamos con ella-dijo Bulma-tengo que descubrir mas cosas de ella, tiene que tener un punto débil

-Bulma los asesinos no tienen puntos débiles-dijo el comisario

-puede ser que esté casada, tenga hijos, eso es los hijos, algo me dice que debe de tener hijos -dijo con seguridad Bulma

-debes de descansar, Bulma, ya no sabes ni lo que dices-dijo Goku

-yo estoy de acuerdo con Goku-dijo el comisario-además mañana vosotros dos tendréis un compañero nuevo

-que-dijo Bulma

-a salido de la academia con honores -dijo M. Rochi

-y cual es su nombre-dijo Goku

-se llama Gohan -dijo pensativo el comisario -me voy que mañana será un día muy largo -y sin mas se fue

-lo que nos faltaba, hacer de niñera-dijo Goku -me voy a descansar -y también se fue, Bulma sabía que esa noche no podría dormir entonces se dirigió a la comisaría para averiguar mas cosas sobre Chichi, cuando llegó a la comisaría se fue a su escritorio y encendió el ordenador, intentaba encontrar cualquier cosa de esa mujer, amigos, familia cualquier cosa, pero no encontraba nada, miró el reloj y era las siete de la mañana y empezaban a venir los policías del turno de día, Launch al ver a Bulma se acercó a ella para saludarla

-buenos días Bulma, si que has venido pronto-dijo feliz Launch

-buenos días Launch, la verdad es que me he quedado toda la noche aquí

-pero eso no es bueno, no vas a rendir bien-y miró una foto que tenía en la mesa Bulma -a esa mujer la conozco-y Bulma la miró

-a que mujer?-preguntó Bulma sin entender

-A la de la foto-señalando Launch la foto que estaba en la mesa, y Bulma se sorprendió

-de que la conoces?

-vive en mi bloque … tiene un apartamento

-Que!-levantándose de la silla-y por que no me lo habías dicho

-pues la verdad, es que no me lo habías preguntado … yo solo la he visto una vez … yo vivo en el segundo piso y ella mas arriba pero no se en que planta …. Pero el portero te lo puede decir

-que sabes mas de ella …. -en ese momento apareció el comisario con un chico joven al lado suyo con el pelo corto negro y ojos negros, y en ese preciso momento llegó Goku poniéndose al lado de Bulma y Launch

-bueno chicos os voy a presentar al nuevo miembro del cuerpo de policías-dijo el comisario-él es Gohan … y ha sido el mejor de la academia … y será el nuevo compañero de los detectives Bulma y Goku -dirigiéndose al chico moreno-ves a esa mujer de pelo azul pues ella es Bulma y el hombre que está ha su lado es Goku, ellos dos son los mejores, aprenderás muchas cosas con ellos dos … ahora me voy a mi despacho tengo cosas que hacer -el comisario se fue y Gohan se dirigió donde estaba Goku, Bulma y Launch

-espero que tengas muchas ganas de aprender-dijo Goku con seriedad

-claro-dijo Gohan con una sonrisa-siempre estoy dispuesto aprender cosas nuevas

-eso me alegra-dijo Bulma mirando a Launch-venga dime todo lo que sepas de ella

-de que está hablando-dijo Gohan

-no lo se-contestó Goku

-tengo una gran noticia-dijo Bulma feliz

-a si-dijo Goku

-Ese monstruo de mujer …

-monstruo-dijo sorprendido Gohan-quien es ese monstruo

-estoy hablando de Chichi … el comisario te ha explicado el caso?-dijo Bulma

-si-dijo Gohan poniéndose serio

-bueno-dijo Bulma-lo que pasa que en la comisaría estaba la persona que sabe donde vive Chichi

-Que!-dijeron a la vez Goku y Gohan

-Launch vive en el mismo edificio que Chichi-dijo Bulma

-si -dijo Launch-pero solo la he visto una vez … esta mujer es una ladrona!

-ladrona y asesino-dijo Bulma

-Es imposible … puede ser que no sea la misma mujer … vale que solo la he visto una vez en el ascensor y tiene pinta de ser una madre de familia-dijo Launch

-espera-dijo Bulma-tiene hijos?

-yo la vi con un niño pequeño entre siete y diez años -dijo Launch

-dame tu dirección-dijo Bulma y Launch escribió en un papel la dirección

-bueno chicos me voy tengo cosas que hacer-dijo Launch-a cuéntame si es la persona que tu crees

-claro que lo haré-dijo Bulma y Launch se fue-Gohan vas a tener tu primera misión, va monos -Bulma se fue seguida de Gohan y Goku

Continurá ……………………….


	3. Chapter 3

_Aquí os traigo otro capítulo al mismo tiempo que el anterior ... en el se descubriran algunas cosas pero a otras que aún están en el aire, tengo que decir que un comentario que he recibido va bien encaminado sobre Chichi, en los siguentes capítulos se descubrirá algo sobre ella ... os dejo con el capítulo y espero que os guste y hacermelo saber por fa _

Capitulo 3

Goku, Bulma y Gohan llegaron a un edificio en medio de Tokio y entraron y Bulma se dirigió donde estaba el portero y Gohan y Goku se fueron al ascensor llamándolo

-Bulma, nosotros iremos a la última planta -dijo Goku

-No sabía que los ladrones podían permitirse vivir en un sitio a si-dijo Gohan y Goku lo miró y en ese momento se abrió las puertas del ascensor y los dos se introdujeron dentro

-chicos no hace fal … ya se fueron -dijo Bulma suspirando y miró al portero-quiero que me diga donde vive Chichi, ella tiene el cabello negro, ojos negros y de mi edad

-señora no la puedo dar esa información-dijo el portero-el chico ese creo que lo he visto alguna vez al igual que ha ese hombre-dijo esto en un susurro

-entonces con esto si que me la darás-dijo Bulma sacando del bolsillo la placa de policía, el portero se asustó y se puso nervioso

-en este bloque solo hay una mujer con ese nombre-dijo el portero mirando en el ordenador -ella vive en el cuarto piso numero cinco

-ha sido muy amable -dijo Bulma con una sonrisa forzada y se dirigió al otro ascensor y tocó el botón y reseguida se abrió la puerta y la mujer entró

En el ascensor donde estaban Gohan y Goku había un gran silencio asta que Gohan tocó el stop del ascensor que este se paró inmediatamente y después tocó el botón de la planta baja

- no te importa Goku que le pregunte una cosa al portero del edificio-dijo Gohan seriamente

-haz lo que tenga que hacer-respondió Goku con una sonrisa, inmediatamente la puerta se abrió y salió Gohan y la puerta se volvió a cerrar, Gohan se acercó al portero bastante serio

-me podrías decir que información le has dado a la mujer de pelo azul-dijo Gohan despectivamente, el portero lo miró y sonrió ya que ahora ya recordaba de donde la habíha visto

-me preguntó por su … digo por la señora Chichi-dijo el portero

-y que le has respondido

-pues la he dicho el piso que vive-dijo con una sonrisa el portero

-genial-dijo Gohan cogiendo su arma y poniéndosela en la frente

-se puede saber …-el portero no acabó de hablar por que Gohan le disparó

-estúpido-dijo en un susurró Gohan guardándose el arma y entrando al lugar donde estaba haciendo su labor el hombre, que era una especie de cabina pero abierta, Gohan cogió el cadáver y se lo llevó a un cuarto pequeño que era el de la limpieza, en ese momento llegó una mujer morena y un niño de ocho años y se dirigieron al ascensor -será mejor que no subáis -la mujer miró a la persona que habló y el niño hizo lo mismo

-por que-dijo Chichi

-la detective está en tu departamento y te puedo asegurar que bajará en cualquier momento -dijo Gohan con seriedad y Chichi vio como el ascensor bajaba al igual que el otro

-Goten -dijo la mujer-ven conmigo-lo llevó la mujer a la cabina donde estaba el portero-pase lo que pase no te muevas de aquí … solo si te lo digo yo o Gohan

-y si es papa-dijo Goten

-a él también debes de hacer caso … y tú-dirigiéndose a Gohan Chichi-escóndete y no salgas

-ya lo se … tengo que aparentar que soy un buen policía-dijo Gohan metiéndose en unas de las esquinas para no ser visto por nadie, y en ese momento se abrió el ascensor apareciendo Bulma enfadada

-que sorpresa-dijo Chichi con una sonrisa - aquí nunca te fuera esperado

-que le has hecho al portero dijo Bulma-le has hecho lo mismo que a Videl, mi compañera de anoche

-como eres, por que crees que yo he matado ha esas dos personas-dijo Chichi -pero vasta de charla -sacando una pistola y apuntando a Bulma, la peli azul al percibir que iba hacerlo sacó su arma y apuntó a la mujer morena-demuéstrame lo buena que eres con un arma-y sin mas Chichi empezó a disparar a Bulma empezando a correr por su lado derecho que estaba la cabina, Bulma ni corta ni perezosa empezó a disparar y Chichi hizo lo mismo que la detective, dirigiéndose a su lado derecho que estaba la puerta de salida, en ese momento se abrió el ascensor y este hecho no fue notado por Bulma pero si por Chichi, las dos mujeres estaban en un tiroteo asta que se les termino las balas tirando sus respectivas pistolas al suelo-tengo el presentimiento que te has quedado sin balas -Bulma maldecía por su mala suerte -al igual que yo-Chichi escuchó un sonido que provenía del suelo y miró y era una pistola y sin pensarlo la cogió y se la guardó en la parte de su pantalón

-ahora que hago-dijo Bulma para ella-dónde estarán Goku y Gohan, escucharán los tiros y harán como si nada-suspiró-hombres tenían que ser -Bulma miró al frente ya que estaba agachada y vio en la cabina a un niño pequeño, la peli azul sin pensarlo se acercó al niño sin se vista por Chichi-que haces aquí?-preguntó al niño

-mi madre me ha dicho que no me mueva

-has estado todo el rato aquí-dijo sorprendida Bulma ya que el niño no aparentaba estar asustado por lo que había pasado

-si-dijo el niño

-como te llamas?

-Goten

-de acuerdo Goten, te sacaré de aquí-dijo Bulma agarrándolo

-mi madre me ha dicho que no me mueva de este lugar

-este sitio ahora es peligroso … cuando te dejó seguro que no pensaba que esto sucedería-el niño no contestó, Chichi en cambio estaba mirando a un espejo que había en frente del ascensor, Bulma al ver que la mujer morena estaba distraída decidió salir con lentitud sin percatarse que detrás suyo había un hombre, cuando la peli azul estaba casi al lado de la puerta Chichi se giró con rapidez sacando su arma y apuntando a Bulma, cual fue la sorpresa de Chichi que Bulma llevaba en brazos al niño

-suelta al niño-gritó Chichi acercándose a Bulma

-para que, para que lo mates-dijo Bulma extrañada ya que Chichi no la había disparado y es en ese momento cuando se acordó lo que Launch dijo que ella tenía un niño pequeño y sonrió pensando que si la mujer que tenía delante era mala ella sería peor-este niño es tu hijo-Chichi no respondió pero se la notaba que estaba furiosa -por una vez en mi vida seré mas mala que tú -Bulma sin pensarlo agarró al niño del cuello con los brazo, y Chichi se sorprendió-suelta el arma o le parto el cuello a tu hijo-Chichi respiraba con rapidez y tiró la pistola al suelo con una sonrisa

-ahora suéltalo -gritó Chichi-pues para ti

-no-dijo Bulma y s e levantó con el niño-y en ese momento Bulma sintió que alguien la apuntaba en la cabeza

-suelta a mi hijo-dijo una voz seria de hombre que Bulma reconoció al instante-si no lo haces en tres segundos te vuelo la cabeza- la peli azul soltó al niño dentro del shok que estaba, ya que su mente te decía que no podía ser que su compañero de hace cinco años sea el traidor de la policía, el niño al estar suelto del agarre corrió hacia su madre

-Mama-dijo Goten con felicidad, Chichi abrazó a su hijo y inmediatamente cogió la pistola y apuntó a Bulma

-Goten quédate detrás de mí-dijo Chichi con suavidad, y el niño obedeció, la mujer morena de un bolsillo cogió un móvil y rápidamente marcó algo y reseguida se lo volvió a guardar y miró a Bulma con una sonrisa-creo que ahora no estás en tu mejor momento detective

-sois dos contra mi-dijo Bulma y en ese momento abrió los ojos como platos acordándose de Gohan ya que estaba con Goku-donde está Gohan?

-Gohan-dijo Goku -no te preocupes por él, te puedo asegurar que él está muy cerca de ti

-lo has matado!

-no-dijo Goku-pero si maté a Videl … no debiste de haber llevado a esa chica a un lugar tan peligroso … y menos siendo novata

-eres un buen actor-dijo Bulma

-basta-dijo Chichi -no me interesa vuestra conversación -acercándose a Bulma -podría meterte un tiro en la cabeza … pero no lo haré ahora, si no mas adelante y morirás de la misma forma que tu madre

-como …-dijo Bulma

-yo estuve presente cuando ella murió junto a tu padre -dijo Chichi -ellos no eran como aparentaban … ellos nos vendían la droga … y una de esas veces, nos querían estafar

-tu eras esa chica morena-dijo Bulma-y también había otra chica rubia y dos chicos

-nos viste -dijo Chichi

-éramos mis socios y yo-dijo Goku caminando hacia la puerta-la verdad nos divertimos mucho con ellos

-los dos matasteis a mis padres-dijo Bulma cayendo de rodillas al suelo llorando, Goku, Chichi y el niño salieron del edificio en dirección al coche que estaba en la puerta y entraron en él

-ahora tendré que buscar un nuevo sitio donde vivir-dijo Chichi enfadada

-yo también tengo que hacer-dijo Goku

-podríais vivir juntos -dijo Goten inocente

-sabes perfectamente que no podemos por que …

-mama, esa mujer ya sabe, y papa ya no tiene que aparentar que no nos conoce, ni a nosotros, ni a Vegeta, ni a Krilin, ni a 18, ni a …

-ya entendí Goten-dijo Chichi

-solo tendremos que aparentar con Gohan-dijo Goten-aunque no me gusta aparentar que no es mi hermano mayor

-se que cuesta -dijo Chichi-pero tenemos que tener a alguien que nos diga todo lo que ocurre en la policía

-a mi lo que me gustaría tener es una familia normal-dijo Goten con tristeza -no me gusta aparentar que no conoces a alguien

-pues hay que hacerlo, y no quiero sentirte hablar otra vez de esto-dijo enfadado Goku y el niño agacho la cabeza

-seguramente que 18 sabrá de algún sitio para vivir -dijo Chichi

-seguro que si … el niño que se quede con 18 y Krilin -dijo Goku -y nosotros asta que encontremos algo a un hotel

-me lo tomaré como una luna de miel que no pude tener -dijo con una sonrisa Chichi

-podremos estar de luna de miel durante dos días -dijo Goku mirando a la mujer con una sonrisa

-me gusta como suena … no vamos a salir del hotel durante todo ese tiempo-dijo Chichi mordiéndose el labio inferior

-no creéis que será aburrido?-preguntó Goten con inocencia y sus padres le miraron

-cuando seas mas mayor lo entenderás -dijo Goku y el che se paro en la discoteca la Sirena y Goku miró al conductor-ya te puedes marchar, Nappa

-de acuerdo jefe, cuando me necesitéis llamarme-y tras decir esto Nappa se fue con el coche, Chichi, Goku y Goten entraron a la discoteca por la parte de atrás

Continuará ………………………


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Bulma y Gohan llegaron a la comisaría con seriedad pero la peli azul con enfado, todos lo notaron y el comisario y Launch se dirigieron al escritorio de Bulma que estaba tirando los papeles y cualquier cosa que se encontraba al suelo por enfado y disgusto que llevaba

-se puede saber que la pasa a Bulma, Gohan?-dijo el comisario enfadado por el espectáculo que estaba formando

-si tengo que serte sincero, en el viaje de vuelta no me ha contado nada-dijo Gohan-pero creo que tiene que ver con Goku

-él es el traidor de la comisaría-dijo como si nada Bulma, y sentándose en la silla y mas calmada

-Que! Eso es imposible-dijo M. Rochi -él es uno de los mejores … bastante reservado … pero uno de los mejores

-por que crees que nunca hablaba de si tenía una esposa, novia o algo … una vez dijo que tenía un hijo pequeño … y al preguntarle por la madre del niño … dijo que lo mejor era no saber nada de ella -dijo Bulma-os vais a quedar muy sorprendidos cuando sepáis quien es su esposa

-y se puede saber quien es-dijo Launch con curiosidad

-es nuestra ladrona y asesina … es Chichi -dijo Bulma

-de veras -dijo Launch sin creer lo que estaba escuchando

-entonces lo que tenemos que hacer es investigar todo sobre Goku, eso si es su verdadero nombre -dijo el comisario con seriedad

-yo pienso lo mismo … seguramente, al pensar que nunca lo descubriríamos no borró sus datos, y seguramente es donde los pillaremos a los dos -dijo Bulma con una sonrisa

-bueno-dijo el comisario-antes de irme a mi despacho os tengo que informar que esta mañana he recibido una llamada mue importante

-que tipo de llamada-dijo Gohan con bastante seriedad

-mañana por la mañana recibiremos un agente especial del gobierno-dijo el comisario tocándose su barba

-Un agente especial del gobierno! y para que?-preguntó Gohan

-el gobierno va detrás de esa mujer-dijo M. Rochi -no solo de ella, sino detrás de su pareja, mejor dicho Goku, hace nueve años este agente que vendrá mañana estuvo a punto de cogerle, pero se le escapó, como he dicho no solo va detrás de esta mujer ni su pareja sino de amigos de ellos y sobre todo de su hijo-Gohan al escuchar esto se sentó en la silla con algo de nervios que esto no lo notó ninguno de los que estaban ahí

-pero si el hijo debe de tener unos ocho o nueve años -dijo Bulma sin entender -es demasiado pequeño

-esa mujer tiene otro hijo mayor-dijo con seguridad el comisario y Bulma y Launch se sorprendieron

-es muy joven para tener un hijo mayor-dijo Launch

-es lo que me ha dicho el agente especial … que por cierto y os recuerdo que llegará mañana y trabajará con vosotros dos … ella sabe mucho sobre ellos ,,, y espero que os portéis bien con ella -dijo el comisario marchándose y detrás Launch, Bulma estaba sorprendida y miró a Gohan que no había hablado mucho, este estaba algo pálido y ajeno a todo lo que pasara a su alrededor

-Gohan te encuentras bien?-dijo con preocupación Bulma y el chico la miró serio

-No te preocupes … estaré bien-contestó Gohan

-como dices que te encuentras bien, vamos a ir a un sitio-dijo la peli azul

-a donde?

-a la discoteca Sirena -dijo Bulma con una sonrisa-los que representa que son los dueños son amigos de Chichi y Goku

-estoy de acuerdo contigo-dijo Gohan con una sonrisa-yo nunca he ido ha ese lugar, pero me han contado que hay chicas muy sexy

-se nota que eres hombre-dijo Bulma con molestia-vamos-y los dos salieron de la comisaría y se metieron en el coche para dirigirse a la discoteca Sirena

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Dentro de la discoteca Sirena en la zona alta que había como un cristal y dentro de esta había una oficina, ahí dentro se encontraba, Vegeta que estaba sentado en la silla del gran escritorio, en un amplio sofá estaban sentadas 18 y Chichi, mirando por el cristal que se podía ver toda la discoteca estaba Goku y al lado de la puerta estaba Goten

-mama, puedo ir con Maron a la otra habitación?-dijo el niño con cara de pena-es que aquí me aburro

-claro que puedes ir Goten-dijo Goku mirándolo con una sonrisa y seguidamente volvió a mirar por el gran cristal, y sin decir nada el pequeño Goten se fue -han venido visitas

-a si-dijo Vegeta levantándose de la silla y poniéndose de pie para mirar de quien se trataba, 18 también se puso de pie y miró de quien se trataba-se trata de la detective

-y del novato-dijo 18 con una sonrisa-la verdad es que le queda bien … iré a ver que se les ofrece a esa detective … se que Krilin se puede apañar bien, pero me quiero divertir -y se fue del lugar 18

Gohan y Bulma entraron al local a lo primero les costó entrar pero los dos enseñaron su placa de que pertenecían a la policia y entraron sin problemas, Bulma se dirigió directamente donde estaba Krilin que estaba en uno de los lugares Bip, cosa que Gohan miraba el lugar maravillado y se dirigió al escenario

-tú eres Krilin -dijo Bulma seriamente, el hombre bajito y sin nariz se giró y miró a la peli azul

-Si soy yo … y se puede saber quien eres tú?-dijo Krilin

-soy la detective Bulma … quisiera hacerle unas preguntas

-anoche … su compañero detective, como me dijo que se llamaba, ya recordé Goku … me hizo unas preguntas, sobre un incidente que ocurrió en esta discoteca … no la informado

-si me lo dijo-dijo Bulma con una sonrisa-prefiero hacerlo yo, sabes el por que-Krilin solo la miraba seriamente y en ese momento apareció 18

-ocurre alguna cosa-dijo 18

-soy la detective Bulma y usted debe de ser 18 la esposa de Krilin, eso es correcto

-si lo es-dijo indiferente 18 -se puede saber para que ha venido … anoche un compañero suyo nos hizo unas preguntas

-Es lo que le iba a decir a Krilin-continuó Bulma-mi compañero me contó, pero prefiero hacerlo yo … no es por nada … pero es mejor hacer las preguntas un policía que no este relacionado con las personas que estén incriminadas-Krilin y 18 sonrieron y Bulma lo notó- prefiero hacer las preguntas a 18 ya que yo la he visto en acción

-no se a que se refiere -dijo 18

-ya me arte de esto-dijo Bulma-se perfectamente que vosotros dos sois amigos de la infancia de Goku y Chichi

-y eso quiere decir, por que ellos sean unos asesinos nosotros también-dijo Krilin-no me venga con esas cosas … entonces el mundo entero sería asesino por el simple hecho de conocer a un asesino -Bulma no dijo nada y miró al escenario donde debería de estar Gohan, la peli azul miró para todos los lados y no encontró ni rastro del novato

-buscas algo o a alguien?-dijo 18

-yo he venido con un chico joven -dijo Bulma seria

-espero que no le pase nada malo al chico … lo digo solo por que a noche trajiste a una compañera y la mataron -dijo 18

-iré a buscarlo-dijo Bulma sacando su arma y mirando por todo el local, asta que entró por la puerta que había al lado del escenario que parecía que llegaba a los vestuarios, llegó al final del pasillo y vio como había unas escaleras, y Bulma iba a subirlas asta que notó que alguien estaba detrás suyo apuntándola con la pistola

-será mujer que no subas por ese lugar-dijo la voz de un hombre que inmediatamente Bulma supo que no era Goku, la mujer se giró y miró al hombre que estaba con una sonrisa delante de ella sin dejar de apuntarla

-yo a ti, te vi una vez con Goku-dijo Bulma -creo que me dijo que te llamabas -pensando-Vegeta

-bingo-dijo Vegeta -eres una mujer con una gran memoria … te daré un consejo … lárgate de este lugar, ya que este lugar solo pueden pasar personas autorizadas

-no pienso irme asta que aparezca mi compañero-dijo Bulma

-te are el favor de mirar si está allí arriba, y si está le diré que su mama lo busca -dijo Vegeta subiendo las escaleras y Bulma lo miró como subía las escaleras con seriedad, la peli azul dio media vuelta y salió del lugar, miró el lugar y vio a Gohan en la barra charlando con Krilin esto a Bulma no le gustó y se dirigió a la barra donde estaba Gohan

-se puede saber donde estabas-gritó Bulma con enfadó, Gohan la miró extrañado

-oye que se cuidarme-dijo Gohan-no me va ha pasar como a esa chica que trajiste a noche

-que haces hablando con este hombre … él podría ser un sospechoso-dijo Bulma

-tu misma lo has dicho, podría ser … pero ahora no lo es … venga Bulma no te lo tomes todo tan a pecho -dijo Gohan-y estoy seguro que piensas que todos que trabajen en este lugar son sospechosos de algo -Bulma no contestó y miró hacia la salida-que te parece si nos vamos de este lugar -la peli azul asintió con la cabeza y empezó andar y detrás de ella iba Gohan que se giró cuando iba a salir de la puerta y miró a Krilin y los dos sonrieron como de complicidad, cuando estuvieron fuera se subieron al coche

-que te parece si te invito a cenar Gohan-el chico la miró-se que es algo pronto … pero quiero cenar e irme a casa y dormir a noche no dormí

-de acuerdo invítame a cenar a las seis y media de la tarde -dijo Gohan, Bulma sonrió y lo llevó al restaurante y los dos estuvieron unas dos o tres horas en ese lugar charlando y hablando de todo, Bulma llevó a Gohan a comisaría por que allí el chico tenía su coche, cuando dejó al chico Bulma se fue a su casa que era un apartamento muy lujoso uno de los mas lujosos de la ciudad, al entrar dentro, de mientras entraba se quitaba la ropa para meterse a bañar, en ese lugar tan relajante se quedó un rato asta que decidió salir de la bañera para enrollarse una toalla en su cuerpo y dirigirse a su habitación donde se puso un camisón y se metió en la cama y al cabo de unos minutos se durmió

La mañana llegó rápidamente para Bulma, ese día estaba llegando tarde a la comisaría, una vez que entró vio a Launch que hablaba con Gohan, la peli azul se acercó a ellos dos

-ocurre alguna cosa chicos?-preguntó Bulma

-no te acuerdes que hoy llega, no ya ha llegado el agente especial del gobierno-dijo Launch algo nerviosa

-es verdad … pero no hace falta que estés tan nerviosa-dijo Bulma

-no creo que esa persona se coma a nadie-continuó Gohan

-si yo no estoy nerviosa por eso -dijo Launch

-Entonces por que estás nerviosa Launch-dijo Gohan

-lo que pasa es que esa mujer

-es una mujer?-preguntó Gohan

-no me interrumpáis-dijo Launch-lo que quería decir que esa mujer se parece mucho … pero antes nos han confirmado que es una persona de confianza los superiores de ellas-Gohan y Bulma se miraban sin entender -seguidme … iremos al despacho del comisario -los tres llegaron bastante rápido ya que Launch cuando estaba nerviosa hacía las cosas mas rápido de lo habitual, cuando llegaron a la puerta del despacho del comisario en ese momento salió M. Rochi

-ya era hora que llegarais -dijo el comisario-antes de nada coger aire … vamos -al mismo tiempo que lo dijo el comisario entraba dentro seguido de Bulma y Gohan que este último antes de entrar cogió un bolígrafo del escritorio de Launch , una vez dentro Gohan cerró la puerta y se fue donde estaba Bulma y miraron al comisario que este estaba detrás de su escritorio de pie

Gohan, Bulma os presento a la agente especial Milk-los dos se giraron al mismo tiempo y miraron a la mujer que estaba detrás de ellos , los dos se sorprendieron por la mujer que tenían en frente, pelo negro largo recogido en un moño bajo, ojos negros, tez blanca y vestía un traje pantalón negro, Bulma por lo sorprendida que estaba del enorme parecido a Chichi se sentó con brusquedad en la silla y con sudores fríos, por otro lado Gohan al verla sin darse cuenta partió el bolígrafo en dos y se le resbaló de las manos, pero lo que le mas le sorprendió al chico es que esa mujer no le quitaba la mirada de encima

Continuará ………………………………..

_espero que os haya gutado este capítulo y disculpar por las faltas de ortografía, gracias por los comentarios y espero recebir mas para que me animen a seguir _

_Que paséis un buen día _

**MILK GOKU **


	5. Chapter 5

_Perdonar por la tardanza pero la espera trae su recompensa y aquí os traigo el siguiente capítulo que espero que os guste al igual que a mi al hacerlo _

Capitulo 5

La mujer que estaba en frente de Bulma, Gohan y el comisario se acercó a la mujer y al chico con una expresión seria

-como ha dicho el comisario M. Rochi mi nombre es Milk, y desde ahora trabajaré con vosotros dos-mirando las expresiones de sorpresa de Bulma y Gohan-antes que nos pongamos a trabajar sobre este caso, si tenéis alguna pregunta que hacerme será mejor que me la hagáis

-eres idéntica-fue lo que dijo Bulma, Milk sonrió

-Chichi es mi hermana gemela

-Que!-gritó Gohan sorprendido y Milk lo miró con seriedad

-no sabía que Chichi tuviera una hermana gemela-dijo Bulma algo aturdida y miró al comisario-y como sabes que ella no es quien dice quien es, puede ser que sea Chichi, mira lo que pasó con Goku

-Goku es un buen actor desde que era niño -Bulma miró a Milk-entiendo tu reacción Bulma … pero mis superiores les ha dado información sobre mi al comisario … y te puedo asegurar que yo no soy Chichi

-si M. Rochi confía en ti yo también lo haré, verdad que si Gohan-dijo Bulma mirando al chico y se preocupo al verlo tan pálido-te encuentras bien Gohan ?-el chico miró a la peli azul

-si estoy bien, es que me ha sorprendido el gran parecido que tiene a mi -Gohan calló un momento por lo que iba a decir y Milk sonrió-digo a Chichi

-ahora que os conocéis será mejor que os pongáis a trabajar-dijo el comisario con seriedad y los tres asintieron con la cabeza, Bulma y Gohan salieron de la oficina y Milk cogió un maletín y salió también de la oficina pero cuando iba a salir hizo una reverencia al comisario y después salio del lugar, los tres caminaron sin decir nada asta que llegaron a su lugar de trabajo donde Bulma se sentó en su lugar al igual que Gohan

-siéntate en este lugar-dijo Bulma señalando el lugar donde antes ocupaba su compañero

-gracias-dijo Milk sentándose y sacando de su maletín un portátil abriéndolo y a continuación lo encendió

-al ser la hermana gemela de Chichi sabrás muchas cosas de ella-dijo Bulma

-la verdad no se mucho de ella-dijo Milk sin quitar la vista de la pantalla del portátil, pasaron unos minutos en silencio y Milk miró a Bulma-la última vez que vi a Chichi fue hace ocho años mas o menos al igual que Goku, y fue mas o menos hace unos ocho años … los do son bastante escurridizos

-has dicho antes que conoces a Goku desde niños-dijo Bulma

-si-dijo Milk-él es de china, al igual que los demás

-los demás?-dijo Bulma-Goku dijo algo de su socios

-exacto-dijo Milk-los socios de Goku, mejor dicho su amigos de l infancia son, 18, una mujer rubia ojos azules con una mirad fría, Krilin su esposo, él es bajito no suele meterse en los asuntos de ninguno de ninguno de ellos, Vegeta -Bulma abrió los ojos sorprendida al escuchar este nombre-es el primo de Goku, yo de ti no me acercaría a este, es muy peligroso, después va -Milk miró a Gohan y rápidamente volvió a mirar a Bulma-el hijo mayor de Goku y Chichi, se parece a su padre, Chichi mi hermana ella es experta en artes marcial al igual que los otros, te doy un consejo no te metas con su hijo mayor, Goku-Milk suspiró- es el marido de mi hermana, es muy bueno en engañar, al igual que con las armas y las artes marciales

-como se llama el hijo mayor de Chichi?-preguntó Bulma-se que el hijo pequeño se llama Goten-Milk al escuchar esto se entristeció

-la verdad no lo se como se llama el hijo mayor -dijo Milk y Gohan suspiró -tu apellido es Brief, verdad

-si, por que me lo preguntas

-como murieron tus padres-Bulma se sorprendió-no me digas que no lo sabes por que no me lo creo, yo tengo una versión de cómo murieron, ahora solo me falta tu versión

-la verdad es que todo fue muy rápido-dijo Bulma pensativa-esa noche debería a verme quedado en la casa de unos amigos de mis padres, yo tenía catorce años y al ser hija única hacia lo que quería, mis padres me mandaron a la casa de unos amigos de ellos y yo decidí quedarme en casa sin que ellos lo supiera … no se que hora era pero llamaron a la puerta y mi madre abrió, al escuchar ruidos y todo decidí esconderme en una parte del salón por que yo pensaba que serían los amigos de mis padres pero no fue a si-Bulma suspiró-pude ver claramente que se trataba de cuatro personas, dos chicos y dos chicas, a los chicos no los pude ver y a las chicas lo que las pude ver que una era rubia y la otra morena , estás dos se sentaron en el sofá como si nada como si estuvieran en su casa, me fije en la morena por que tenía una sonrisa y pasando su mano en su vientre con alegría, la cuestión es que tenían mucha confianza, yo me extrañe mucho yo ha estas personas no las conocía de nada para que tuvieran tanta confianza … de repente oí hablar a uno de los chicos parecía enfadado, diciendo cosas como que ellos no eran nadie para subir los precios de la mercancía, y mi padre le respondió que si subía los precios era por que él era el jefe, yo quería ver el rostro del chico que hablaba pero me fue imposible, pero si vi la sonrisa del otro chico que se acercó a mi madre y de la nada sacó un arma y la apuntó en la cabeza, yo me asusté por eso, quería salir de mi escondite pero el miedo me lo impidió, de repente las dos chicas se levantaron y la rubia fue donde estaba mi padre y la morena donde mi madre, la morena puso su mano en el arma que apuntaba a mi madre y el chico la bajó, la chica morena-Bulma empezó a sollozar-se acercó a mi madre y sacó un cuchillo y sin pensarlo se clavó en el pecho a mi madre y el chico que apuntaba a mi madre levantó el arma y la disparó en la cabeza, y a si murió mi madre, yo quería gritar salir del lugar pero mi sentido común me dijo que no lo hiciera o si no me pasaría lo mismo que a ella, y luego escuche hablar a la chica morena diciendo, que eso le pasaba por querer estafarlos, se acercó al chico que disparó a mi madre diciéndole ves como no era tan difícil de matar a alguien cariño, el chico no dijo nada-Bulma lloraba y Milk se acercó a ella para consolarla

-se que es difícil contar algo a si-dijo Milk-pero si ahora no puedes hacerlo no lo hagas

-mi padre gritó por lo que habían hecho a mi madre, la rubia sacó una pistola y se la puso en la cabeza obligándolo a arrodillarse, la chica se puso a la altura sin dejar de apuntarle en la cabeza y el chico se puso detrás, yo no quería ver mas y me tape los ojos con todas mis fuerzas asta que escuché un disparo y al cabo de un momento la puerta, yo no salí de mi escondite asta que se hizo de día y es cuando llamé a la policía … cuando me preguntaron solo les dije que no me acordaba y era verdad, al cabo de los años es cuando empecé a recordar … y el otro día me enteré que ello mis padres eran unos traficantes -dijo Bulma mirando a Milk

-la verdad es que el matrimonio Brief era muy peligroso-dijo Milk-y por eso decidiste dejar China-Bulma afirmó con la cabeza -hiciste bien … tus padres eran traficantes … ellos podíamos decir que contrataban chicos jóvenes para hacer el trabajo sucio … lo que pasa es que contrataron a los chico equivocados … sabes Bulma deberíamos ir a descansar-Milk miró a Gohan-hoy a sido un día muy duro, sobre todo por que habéis descubierto que Chichi tiene una hermana gemela

-yo opino igual que Milk-dijo Gohan-necesito tener este día de descanso

-pues entonces lo tienes Gohan-dijo Milk-como soy tu superiora debes obedecerme, y también va por ti Bulma

-pues entonces me voy -Gohan se levantó y salió de lugar con rapidez

-si que tenía prisa-dijo Bulma en un susurro

-Bulma vamos a tomar algo-dijo Milk-debo contarte mas cosas-Bulma la miro extrañada-es que no quería que este chico la ecuchara

-él es mi compañero

-Ese es el problema-dijo Milk levantándose y recogiendo su portátil y guardándolo en el maletín -vamos, yo invito-Bulma se levantó y las dos se fueron de la comisaría a una cafetería mas cercana

Gohan llegó a la discoteca Sirena con rapidez y subió a la planta de arriba donde estaban Krilin, Goku, Vegeta, Chichi y 18, el chico miro por todos los lados y al ver que no estaba su hermana ni la hija de 18 cerró la puerta con brusquedad ya que estaba enfadado, los que estaban en el lugar se sorprendieron

-que es lo que te ocurre Gohan?-preguntó Krilin extrañado por la actitud del chico

-contigo no va la cosa Krilin -dijo Gohan-pero seguro que también la conoces

-a quién?-dijo Krilin

-os suena el nombre de Milk-dijo Gohan mirando a su madre que su expresión cambió a una de enfado por escuchar ese nombre, la expresión de Vegeta y 18 era como siempre pero con una sonrisa retorcida, la de Krilin sorprendido y la de su padre fue la que mas le sorprendió era de sorpresa ya que Gohan esperaba que fuera la misma actitud de su madre -y también se que matasteis a los padres de Bulma

-quien son los padres de Bulma?-preguntó Krilin

-los Brief, cariño-dijo 18 como si nada

-hace muchos años, pero se lo merecían-dijo Vegeta

-me importa muy poco, que estén muertos-dijo Gohan-lo que quiero saber es por que nunca mi madre me dijo que tenía una tía

-no lo preguntaste-dijo como si nada Chichi

-ah es eso-dijo Gohan-no sabes la sorpresa que me he llevado hoy en comisaría

-que pasó-dijo Goku

-he entrado al despacho del comisario y me encontrado con una mujer igualita a mi madre-dijo Gohan enfadado

-y que hace esa mujer en la comisaría-dijo 18-debía de haberla matado cuando tuve esa oportunidad cuando estábamos en la escuela ….

-quiero saber por que no sabía de la existencia de ella-dijo Gohan-ahora Bulma sabe que tienes un hijo mayor, mama … como es posible que ella sepa de mi … asta tendré que darle las gracias por no decir mi nombre a Bulma

-ella es una agente especial-dijo Vegeta-y a 18 y a mi no nos conoce también como ella cree

-al que conoce mejor es a Goku-dijo 18 -no te encerró de milagro hace ocho años

-ella es un agente especial-dijo Chichi-ella siempre fue la hija perfecta y yo la mala en todo

-te lo ganaste a pulso-soltó Goku y Chichi le miró de mala manera -y ahora Vegeta y yo no vamos, tenemos negocios que hacer

-si -dijo Vegeta-tengo ganas de conocer a eso italianos -Goku y Vegeta se fueron

-yo voy a mirar como están los niños-dijo Krilin-me acompañas Gohan?

-si, no tengo otra cosa que hacer -Gohan y Krilin se fueron dejando a las dos mujeres solas, Chichi se sentó al lado de 18 muy enfadada

-no puedo creer que haya venido -dijo Chichi

-no te preocupes-dijo 18-esta vez acabaremos con ella … y ni siquiera Goku la defenderá

-se que ha venido por otra cosa

-no dejaremos que se lo lleve … sabes que nos costó mucho quitárselo

-lo se … y si él se entera

-no me dijiste que Goku lo sabía?-dijo 18

-si que lo sabe … pero si Gohan se entera, asta él podría ayudarla

-pues invéntate algo como hiciste con Goku

-no quiero que Milk se acerque a Goku o si no todo lo que le dije quedará por los suelos

-tanto confía en esa mujer-dijo 18 incrédula

-ella fue su primer amor, la odio, todo lo que querido yo lo ha tenido ella -dijo Chichi con mucha rabia-todo me lo ha quitado … asta el amor de Goku

-no te preocupes, cuando este muerta, no se volverá a revolcar con ella en la cama

-eso espero … venir a Tokio será su perdición-dijo Chichi con una sonrisa maliciosa y 18 hizo lo mismo

En una cafetería cercana a la comisaría se encontraban Milk y Bulma

-que es lo que me tienes que decir para que Gohan no se pueda enterar-dijo Bulma tomando un sorbo de café

-una vez que te cuente esto debes de actuar entorno a Gohan como si no te fuera dicho nada-dijo Milk seria-y no se lo debes de decir a nadie, prométemelo-Bulma la miró durante un instante y al verla tan seria suspiró

-de acuerdo -dijo Bulma

-dije que no sabía el nombre del hijo mayor de Goku y Chichi-Bulma afirmó con la cabeza -si que lo se, se llama Gohan-Bulma se sorprendió e iba a decir algo pero Milk continuó hablando-ese chico que tienes de compañero es el hijo mayor de Goku y Chichi

-pero eso no puede ser-dijo Bulma-Goku y él han estado juntos y han actuado como que no se conocían

-te dije que Goku es un buen actor desde que era niño, lo hizo conmigo no lo iba hacer contigo

-ahora entiendo cuando fuimos al edificio donde vivía Chichi, Gohan no apareció en ningún momento … y cuando pregunté por él a Goku me dijo que por él no me preocupara

-él no mataría a su hijo, te lo puedo asegurar … acuerdote que debes de actuar delante de él como ante los demás como uno mas

-no te preocupes lo haré … la verdad es que ahora que me imagino a los dos se parecen … pero el hijo pequeño es clavado … es idéntico -dijo Bulma y Milk la miró con mas intensidad

-has visto ha su hijo pequeño-dijo Milk con nerviosismo, Bulma afirmó con la cabeza-él te lo ha …

-no-dijo Bulma sin dejar que termine de hablar-lo conocí cuando fuimos a donde vivía Chichi … hubo un tiroteo y vi al niño escondido … la verdad no me di cuenta el parecido a Goku, pero como estábamos en un tiroteo lo cogí para sacarlo del lugar … yo me había quedado sin balas y ella también, lo que tenía que hacer era salir de ese lugar para que no le pasara nada al niño … me sorprendió mucho la actitud de ella, aunque es normal es su hijo, la cuestión es que ella me decía que soltara al niño por que era su hijo, yo al saber eso … la verdad es que hice mal …. Lo cogí como rehén y ella soltó su arma, y después Goku me apuntó con el arma para que soltara el niño, yo lo soltó y se fue con su madre … aunque si me di cuenta de algo … Goku miró muy mal Chichi, a lo mejor por llevar al niño aún lugar a si

-es extraño que Goku no te fuera matado-dijo Milk pensativa

-a lo mejor es por que no quería matar a nadie delante de su hijo

-a lo mejor-susurró con algo de tristeza Milk y Bulma se dio cuenta-Gohan con diez años mató a mi padre por orden de Chichi, aunque creo que Goku no sabía nada

-como una madre puede hacer algo a si-dijo Bulma incrédula, Milk negó con la cabeza-Milk … algo me dice que hay algo mas … tú y Chichi tenéis un parecido enorme, Goku o alguien nunca os ha confundido?

-Goku una vez me dijo que se había confundido, por eso se acostó con mi hermana-Bulma abrió la boca por la sorpresa y Milk se dio cuenta que había dicho algo que no debía -no debía de haber dicho algo a si, no me hagas caso

-lo que se es que entre Goku y tú ha habido algo-dijo Bulma-no te hagas de rogar y cuéntame -Milk suspiró

-la verdad es que Goku y yo fuimos novios en la escuela, mi hermana se fijo en él, pero él se fijo en mi-dijo Milk con una sonrisa-Goku no era a si … él no era lo que es ahora … pero entre mi hermana y su primo lo metieron en ese mundo … ya sabes dinero fácil … un día vi que trapicheaba con mi hermana, 18 y Vegeta y como yo sabía que ellos tres no eran trigo limpio … le exigí que dejara de verlos y a si lo hizo o eso creo durante un tiempo, mi hermana al ver que Goku se alejaba de ellos se hizo pasar por mi y le dio de beber y lo emborrachó y se acostaron … Chichi al otro día me lo dijo yo no quise creerla pero la creí y se lo dije a Goku y el me lo confirmó, él me dijo que se hizo pasar por mi que le dio de beber y se emborracho, yo inmediatamente deje la relación y me quité toda relación con él, me dolió mucho eso y sobre todo cuando se trata de tu primer amor, aunque él me decía que yo era su primer amor …. A los dos o tres mese me dijo mi hermana que estaba embarazada y yo decidí irme de China, y esa es la historia

-valla-dijo Bulma-entonces tu eres ese amor-Milk la miró sin entender-bueno en una fiesta de estas que hacen los policías, bebimos un poco, sabes él es muy fácil de emborrachar, nunca hablaba nada de su vida privada, pero ese día al estar bebido me contó sobre una chica y algo que no logré entender sobre un hijo

-Bulma, hemos estado aquí mucho tiempo, mas de tres horas, será mejor que nos vallamos … la verdad estoy algo cansada … me voy a descansar

-la verdad es que tienes razón, yo iré a investigar por mi cuenta, y sobre lo de Gohan haré como si nada … descansa -las dos mujeres se levantaron y salieron de la cafetería, Bulma se fue a su coche por que tenía pensado investigar en los lugares que se vendían la droga, Milk la observó asta que se fue con su coche, la mujer se dirigió a su coche y se subió en este, pero en ese momento alguien la puntó con una pistola

-ni se te ocurra gritar Milk y espero que recuerdes quien soy yo después de casi nueve años sin vernos-Milk supo enseguida de quien era esa voz desde el primer momento y suspiró y esa persona se subió al coche-no me vas ha dar algo de tu valioso tiempo, a si hablamos del pasado

-bájate del coche -dijo Milk con autoridad -debo de recordarte que soy una agente especial

-me conoces perfectamente … y sabes que soy muy bueno con estás armas … no querrás que la utilice con la madre de mi segundo hijo-Milk se sorprendió-arranca yo te guiare donde debes de ir

Continuará ……………………….

_Epero que os haya gustado y está algo interesante ya se sabe lo que pasó con los padres de Bulma y algo de la niñez de Goku y los demás y ahora que pasará con Milk .... si hay alguna falta de ortografía os pido mil disculpas ... también muchas gracias por los comentarios que he recibido y espero recibir mas _

que paséis un gran día

**MILK GOKU**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota de autora: **YA HE VUELTO CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA, ANTES DE NADA QUISIERA DECIROS QUE HE TENIDO ALGÚN PROBLEMA CON MI CONEXIÓN Y MI ORDENADOR POR ESO NO HE PODIDO ACTUALIZAR Y ESPERO QUE NO VUELVA A PASAR, SOBRE LA HISTORIA ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE Y TAMBIÉN RECIBIR ALGÚN COMENTARIO, OS DEJO CON EL CAPITULO

Capitulo 6

El coche que conducía Milk se paró a las afueras de la ciudad donde había muy pocas casas y edificios, la mujer miró el lugar sin saber por que él la traído a ese lugar

-bájate-Milk bajó del coche sin protestar y el hombre hizo lo mismo y guardó el arma

-por que me has traído aquí?-preguntó Milk

-solo sígueme

-no pienso hacerlo Goku-el hombre moreno la miró serio-no pienso caer en tu trampa otra vez-Goku sonrió y se acercó a ella agarrándola del brazo

-te guste o no vas a venir-comenzando a caminar

-suéltame-dijo Milk enfadada-puedo caminar sola-Goku la soltó y ella lo miró enfadada y se pusieron a caminar, al cabo de un rato se metieron en un edificio viejo, Goku iba delante y Milk detrás de él mirando el lugar con algo de asco, subieron las escaleras -en este edificio no hay ascensor?-Milk al no recibir respuesta negó con la cabeza-no se por que te pregunto algo, tienes la costumbre de no contestarme-al fin después de un rato de subir escaleras Goku abrió la puerta de un piso y entró, Milk hizo lo mismo de mala gana y Goku cerró la puerta apoyándose en ella y miró a Milk sin parpadear -tengo que decirte que la última vez me llevaste a un sitio muchísimo mejor

-si te traído aquí es por una razón-dijo Goku

-que pasa que tu esposa no le gusta que te veas conmigo?

-sinceramente no

-mi querida hermana tan desconfiada como siempre … aunque debería de confiar en su esposo

-no estamos casados-Milk se sorprendió -dentro de media hora vendrá alguien aquí con una persona -Goku observo la expresión que puso Milk-no te preocupes, no es ni Vegeta, ni 18, ni Chichi-Milk sonrió

-entonces es Krilin-Goku sonrió

-quiero que me expliques una cosa

-yo también quiero saber como sabes que Goten es mi hijo y no piensas que es de Chichi

-se que en ese tiempo estuve una buena temporada sin ver a Chichi, entonces era imposible que se quedara embarazada, entonces la única que quedaba eras tú … aunque no entendí por que le diste a tu hijo a tu hermana mayor … -Goku cambió de expresión a enfadado- asta que Chichi me lo explicó

-me gustaría oír la explicación que ella te dio -dijo sin quitar la mirada de Goku-por que tu la creíste, verdad? … pero estoy segura que te dijo con su voz y cara de buena que pone-Milk imitó la voz de su hermana gemela- "que ella decidió tenerlo gracias a mi, yo no podía consentir que matara a un bebe inocente por los actos de sus padres, yo la convencí y me dio al bebe para que yo lo criara como un hijo"-cambiando a su voz verdadera -claro que tu te lo creíste Goku, entonces te quedaba una duda en tu mente, el por que se quería deshacer del niño, ella al conocerte te la respondió en seguida diciéndote -cambiando su voz a la de Chichi- " me da cosa contarte esto mi amor, pero mi queridísima hermana no quería tener un hijo tuyo, por que para ella eres una mala persona, y en los tiempos que estuvisteis juntos solo estuvo para hacerme daño a mi, a su hermana mayor, no entiendo por que Milk será tan mala, la verdad no se a quien se parecerá, por que mama y papa eran buenas personas"

-Imitas muy bien a tu hermana

-pero te dijo eso o no … Goku somos gemelas y mas o menos se lo que piensa o lo que quiere … por ejemplo en este momento está enfadada por que su adorado hijo Gohan le ha dicho que estoy aquí … no teme que la coja y la meta en la cárcel, lo que teme es que nosotros dos no encontremos y te diga yo lo que paso de verdad, la forma en que ella y 18 me quitaron a mi hijo … - se dirigió a la puerta donde estaba apoyado Goku-ahora me marcho, no me gusta hablar de este tema con nadie

-lo vi muy extraño lo que me contaba Chichi, pero la creí, aunque tuviera dudas … debí haber ido hablar contigo para que me explicaras pero …

-no fuiste por que eres un cobarde … habían demasiados agentes y no querías que te cogieran

-si no fueras un agente especial

-sabes por que me metí en esto de ser un agente … solo por que quería coger a Chichi y a su hijo Gohan

-a Gohan!-dijo sorprendido Goku-por que a él

-se ve que mi hermana no te cuenta muchas cosas-dijo Milk y al ver la cara de sorpresa de Goku prosiguió-Chichi mandó hace nueve o diez años matar a alguien a tu hijo mayor … era pequeño Gohan que edad tendría? … pregúntaselo a él que seguro que se acuerda … lo que te iba diciendo mi hermana le dijo a Gohan que matara a alguien, sabes a quien Goku?-el hombre con pelo negro negó con la cabeza-a mi padre … tu hijo Gohan mató a mi padre bajo la supervisión de mi hermana … nunca entenderé por que lo hizo … por que quiso matar a mi padre que también era el suyo … menos mal que mi madre murió hace años atrás o si no también la fuera matado -Milk vio como Goku de mientras le decía esto Goku negaba la cabeza con brusquedad y con las manos en ella y deslizándose por la puerta asta quedar sentado, Milk se agachó y se puso a la altura de hombre con pelo negro-Goku, por que crees que hace esto mi hermana? y quiere involucrar a su propio hijo carnal?

-no me lo puedo creer que Gohan haya hecho eso solo tendría unos diez o menos años -susurró Goku

-no se por que te extrañas -dijo Milk- tú tendrías unos años mas junto con los demás y matasteis a l matrimonio Brief

-eso era diferente … ellos nos estaban estafando … se creían que por que éramos jóvenes se podrían burlar de nosotros

-la policía no le dio mucha importancia por la muerte de unos traficantes … concluyeron que era un ajuste de cuentas y caso cerrado … aunque si fuera por mi ese caso estaría abierto, como en los demás casos que estáis embolicados … la cuestión es meteros a todos vosotros en la cárcel o tiraros un tiro como hacéis vosotros … ayer cuando llegué me dieron los archivos relacionados con vosotros … y la detective Bulma Brief cree que el asesinato de Videl tiene que ver con vosotros … su cadáver fue encontrado en la discoteca Sirena

-antes de que me lo preguntes la discoteca Sirena es de Krilin, no es de ninguno de nosotros … a él no nos interesa meterlo en nuestras cosas

-ya me lo comentaste Goku la última vez que nos vimos … si os pillan o os matan alguien debe de estar para cuidar a los niños … tengo entendido que tiene una niña con 18 -Milk suspiró y se sentó en el suelo al lado derecho de Goku

-no decías que querías irte?-preguntó Goku

-si, pero lo he pensado … y estoy intrigada por lo que me has traído aquí

-solo quería hablar contigo … y también quería verte

-que querías verme dices, pero si mirando a mi hermana me ves a mi-dijo Milk con una sonrisa

-no vallas a comparar … las dos sois tan diferentes … si supieras lo que me arrepiento en haberla dejado embarazada a ella …. Pero luego pienso en Gohan y él no tiene la culpa de lo que hagamos los adultos

-Goku, por que preferiste el camino mas fácil-dijo Milk mirándolo

-no lo se, pero necesitaba dinero

-pero los padres de Vegeta tenían dinero

-si lo se, pero mis padres no lo tenían … y en ese mundo era fácil de conseguir dinero y por eso lo hice, y no me alejé de ellos por lo mismo … también tenía una novia con dinero y no quería que dijeran todos, que estaba con ella por su dinero

-a mi eso nunca me importó -Goku miró a Milk -si tú nunca te fueras acostado con mi hermana, ahora estaríamos en otro lugar … los dos juntos

-a veces por confundirte el destino puede cambiar drásticamente -dijo Goku acariciando la mejilla de Milk-los errores se pueden pagar muy caros -la mujer giró su cara para otro lado

-por lo menos aún no te han cogido

-si no lo han hecho, seguro que es gracias a ti

-por una parte si-dijo Milk mirando de nuevo a Goku que este en ningún momento había dejado de mirarla -si no lo he hecho es por que contigo y con ella estaba mi hijo, solo por eso

-ya veo-dijo Goku mirando al frente y levantándose, Milk al ver que él se levantaba ella hizo lo mismo-deben de estar al venir -miró el reloj de pulsera que tenía Goku

-que has hecho con la droga robada de la comisaría?-dijo Milk y Goku la miró

-no se de que droga hablas-dijo como si nada Goku

-no te me hagas el ingenuo conmigo, por que yo se que tú no tienes nada de ingenuo

-no te voy a contestar

-ya has hecho negocios con los Italianos, verdad?-Goku se sorprendió y abrió los ojos como platos y no dijo nada-te preguntaras como lo se, es sencillo se todos los movimientos que hacéis … y podría a veros fastidiado vuestro negocio pero no lo hago, y sabes por que … por mi hijo … cuando tenga a mi hijo os meteré en la cárcel a todos y a mi querida hermana la mataré

-te recuerdo que yo soy el padre del niño

-si, pero eres el gran error de mi vida … ojala no te fuera conocido nunca

-para mi nunca fuiste un error -y en ese momento sonó la puerta, Milk se apartó y se fue al fondo del cuarto y miró por la ventana, Goku en cambió abrió la puerta -hola Krilin, gracias por venir, donde está …

-ese niño cada día que pasa se parece mas a ti-Krilin vio a la mujer que miraba por la ventana y sonrió-Milk!-la mujer se giró y al verlo sonrió-entonces Gohan tenía razón! … debo de decirte que ha Chichi no le agrado saber que has venido

-me lo imagino-Krilin se acercó y los dos se abrazaron y después de un rato se separaron-me imagino la cara que puso al saber la noticia … no me digas Krilin que le has pedido a Goku para verme

-la verdad es que no-dijo Krilin mirando a la puerta-fue Goku que me dijo de venir con el ni …

-papa!-dijo un niño feliz apareciendo por la puerta y abrazando a Goku y este le correspondió, cuando se separaron Goku cerró la puerta y el niño miró a la mujer que estaba al lado de Krilin-te pareces a mama, pero estoy seguro que no eres ella-Milk miraba al niño con sorpresa y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas intentando no llorar pero al final empezó a llorar de felicidad

-ahora entiendo por que Goku me dijo que trajera al niño-dijo Krilin sonriendo y mirando a Goku que este hacia lo mismo que su amigo

-señora se encuentra bien-dijo el niño con preocupación y luego miró a su padre-papa, por que ella se parece a mama

-mira Goten quiero presentarte a Milk, ella es la hermana de Chichi -el niño abrió los ojos con sorpresa

-entonces ella es mi tía

-Goten antes debes de saber algo-dijo Goku poniéndose a la altura de su hijo

-Goku-dijo Milk y los tres que estaban con ella la miraron-no se lo digas, no creo que lo entienda

-asta a mi me costó de entender … sobre todo lo que te dijo Chichi, Goku, lo que no entiendo es como tú …

-Krilin, no quiero seguir con ese tema … pero te puedo asegurar que cuando vea a Chichi la voy a reclamar -dijo Goku serio-Milk miraba a Goten con mucho interés haciendo que el niño se sintiera intimidado, la mujer sin pensarlo se acercó al niño con una sonrisa y se puso a la altura de Goten, que esto fue visto por Krilin y Goku que dejaron de hablar para mirar a la mujer y al niño

-puedo -dijo con timidez Milk al niño-darte un abrazo, Goten -el niño la miraba con extrañeza, primero miró a su padre que este le sonrió y después volvió a mirar a Milk, el niño la sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza, Milk sin pensarlo lo abrazó con fuerza, Goten no entendía por que tenía esa reacción esa mujer con él, al cabo del rato Milk se separó del niño y lo miró cada milímetro de su rostro -eres idéntico a tu papa

-me lo suelen decir mucho-dijo Goten con una sonrisa

-te puedo hacer una pregunta Goten?

-claro que si, tía Milk-la mujer sonrió con tristeza

-te trata bien tu mama-dijo Milk y todos la miraron sin entender

-si-dijo Goten-mama me está enseñando ha utilizar … como se dice-pensaba el niño con el dedo en la barbilla y al paso de los segundos se lo quitó con felicidad-me está enseñando a utilizar armas blancas

-Que! -dijo Goku sorprendido y el niño se tapó la boca-como que te está enseñando

-ella me dijo que no te dijera nada, papa, a si sería una sorpresa, al igual que las artes marciales

-lo de las artes marciales me daba igual, pero lo otro-dijo Goku enfadado

-papa, no le digas nada, por favor o si no se enfadará conmigo-Goku suspiró

-de acuerdo, no diré nada -dijo Goku-será mejor que nos vallamos

-le diré a mi mama que nos hemos visto, tía Milk

-Goten-dijo Goku-no le puedes decir nada a Chichi -el niño le miró sin entender -lo que pasa es que tu tía Milk y tu madre están enfadadas

-ah ya lo entendí-dijo Goten con una sonrisa

-va monos Krilin-dijo Goku y Krilin y Goten se despidieron de Milk y se fueron los tres dejando a la mujer sola, al cabo de un rato Milk se fue del lugar para marcharse a su coche, una vez que llego al vehículo se subió y se fue a descansar

Al cabo de media hora de trayecto Milk llegó a un edificio y subió a su piso, cuando entró en él, se llevó una sorpresa por que allí en la sala y sentada en la mesa estaba Chichi con una sonrisa retorcida

-que haces aquí?-dijo Milk sorprendida pero a la vez enfadada

-fue fácil engañar a ese portero -dijo Chichi levantándose y acercándose a su hermana quedando cara a cara pero a una cierta distancia

-como supiste que vivía aquí!

-fácil-dijo Chichi pasando su mano por la espalda y sin quitar la mirada de Milk en cambio ella se dio cuenta de los movimientos de Chichi, entonces se puso alerta por un posible ataque de su hermana-se tu nombre y apellido, y lo encontré … ahora me toca a mi preguntar … a que has venido?

-por que crees-dijo Milk con una sonrisa -he venido a meteros a todos vosotros en la cárcel, es donde deberíais de estar desde hace mucho tiempo -Chichi sonrió

-creo que eso no lo vas a conseguir … aunque espero que no te hayas acercado a él

-tanto miedo tienes de un acercamiento entre él y yo

-te lo advertí hace muchos años hermana, te acercas a él o te revuelcas con él, como hiciste hace casi nueve años, el que sufrirá eso será tu hijo-Milk se enfadó- y sabes perfectamente que soy capaz de hacerle mucho daño, por ser hijo tuyo y de él

-no puedo creer que no le quieras ni siquiera un poco, es un niño pequeño, y tú lo has criado

-te lo vuelvo a repetir es tú hijo y de Goku por eso le odio al igual que a ti, pero sabes durante estos años he tenido que aparentar que soy su madre, delante de personas, pero sobre todo delante de Goku para que el no sospeche y por lo menos se crea que nunca le haría ningún daño a un niño pequeño, como a su hijo preferido, pero si tu cumples tu parte yo cumpliré la mía, la de madre para tu hijo, protegiéndole, enseñándole y muchas cosas mas hermanita

-por que eres a si … tan mala y sin sentimiento-dijo Milk y vio como Chichi sacaba su brazo de la espalda

-y por que siempre a sido la buena, la que se llevaba los halagos de nuestro padre, y por que siempre te has tenido de fijar en lo que es mío

-si hablas de Goku, yo no tuve la culpa de que él se fijara en mi y no en ti … aunque seamos idénticas-dijo Milk con una sonrisa

-tú siempre ibas de niña buena, por eso se fijó en ti

-por eso tu te hiciste pasar por mi, para quitarme a mi novio … y lo conseguiste Chichi, lo has convertido en lo que tú eres … pero recuerda esto … tú estarás con él y harás lo que quieras con él, pero siempre él pensará en mi y en ti pensará como la persona que lo agarró por un embarazo -Milk vio como la expresión de su hermana cambió a una de ira

-te mataré-dijo Chichi y de la mano le tiró una estrella que Milk la esquivó con facilidad, y las dos se pelearon cuerpo a cuerpo, si una le daba una patada la otra un puñetazo, las dos se separaron y Milk estaba que le costaba respirar y Chichi estaba en mejor estado-veo que practicas esta tradición de nuestra familia

-siempre la he practicado

-lo se, pero no lo suficiente, pero te felicito, has mejorado, ahora si que puedes ser miembro de nuestra familia -dijo Chichi con una sonrisa retorcida

-por lo menos yo no hago trampas como tú

-lo dices por utilizar armas? … no seas patética … en las artes marciales nuestra familia siempre se han utilizado armas blancas … aunque también soy buena con una pistola, Goku me enseñó ya que él es un experto en eso como Vegeta

-entonces un punto a favor mío-dijo Milk -si los dos primos no pelean y solo utilizan armas de fuego será muy fácil vencerlos

-creo que no me explicado bien … son expertos en armas de fuego … pero son mejores en las artes marciales … aunque 18 también es muy buena en la lucha … ahora que recuerdo … ella cuando éramos adolescentes te dio una paliza, no te mató de milagro, tuviste suerte de que llegó Goku y te defendió como novio tuyo que era en ese momento … pero bueno dejemos el pasado atrás y vivamos el presente

-estoy de acuerdo contigo -dijo Milk-seguimos con la pelea-Chichi sonrió y se puso en posición de combate y es cuando escuchó sirenas de coches patrullas y escuchó como pasos rápidos se dirigían a donde ellas estaban, Chichi sin pensarlo se acercó a la ventana y miró-tenemos que posponer esto

-creo que los vecinos escucharon alboroto y decidieron llamar a la policía

-si quieres una pelea digna ya sabes donde encontrarme, y si no lo sabes pregúntaselo a la detective Brief-y sin mas Chichi sacó una especie de pistola y antes de disparar rompió el cristal de la ventana con algo del piso y se asomó a la ventana y miró a Milk-nos veremos hermanita-y disparó la pistola y de ella salió una especie de cuerda con un gancho y después Chichi saltó, y en ese momento llamaron a la puerta y Milk abrió como si nada apareciendo algunos agentes que miraban todo

-perdone, pero nos han a visado que en este apartamento había mucho alboroto como que había una pelea-dijo un policía y miró la ventana rota-que es lo que ha pasado?

-mire señor agente-dijo Milk con tranquilidad y metió la mano en el maletín que llevaba y sacó una placa y se la enseñó al policía-soy una agente especial y estoy trabajando en un caso peligroso, pero uno de los miembros de la banda me ha encontrado y hemos peleado, pero al escuchar las sirenas de los coches se fue por la ventana

-no se preocupe, la creo-dijo el policía-pero está bien-Milk afirmó con la cabeza-venga chicos nos vamos-los policías salieron del lugar, y al cabo de un rato llegó Bulma

-que es lo que ha ocurrido aquí-dijo Bulma y se dio cuenta que estaba Milk-Milk eres tú?

-si soy yo-dijo la mujer morena con una sonrisa

-que ha pasado?

-me hizo una visita mi hermana-dijo Milk y al ver la cara de Bulma sonrió-no te preocupes estoy bien … te voy hacer una pregunta

-si cual

-sabes pelear?

-no, pero me gustaría saber, ya que Chichi sabe y seguro que los demás también saben

-pues si-dijo Milk-saben pelear y muy bien … entonces, de a partir de ahora te voy a entrenar para que sepas pelear -Bulma se sorprendió

-Goku, cuando lo tenía de compañero me decía que debía aprender, que por que sepa utilizar una pistola no significa que pueda ganar una batalla

-estoy de acuerdo con él … con un movimiento rápido te la pueden quitar … te atreves a que te enseñe artes marciales?

-si, me atrevo … Gohan sabe pelear

-claro que debe saber … si su madre sabe y su padre por que él no debería saber

-tienes razón … cuando comenzamos

-mañana … quedamos en comisaría e iremos a un sitio donde puedes entrenar muy bien … pero no seremos policías durante un tiempo

-por que?-dijo extrañada Bulma

-por que allí te vas ha encontrar con delincuentes y seguramente que entre ellos pueden estar, Goku, 18, Chichi y Vegeta y algún amigo mas de ellos, veas lo que veas como si no lo has visto

-de acuerdo, haré que no soy policía, y que hacemos con Gohan?

-él puede venir, seguro que conoce el lugar

-pues entonces asta mañana

-asta mañana Bulma-dijo Milk viendo como la detective se marchaba, la mujer se giro y vio la ventana-menos mal que es pronto o si no toda la noche sin cristal en la ventana

Continuará ………………………………..


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota autora: **aquí os dejo otro capitulo por recompensa por la espera, espero que os guste, por fa dejarme comentarios, que paséis un gran día

Capitulo 7

La mañana llegó rápido y Milk fue a la comisaría temprano para hablar con el comisario para pedirle unos días libres para enseñar a Bulma a luchar, al cabo de media hora de acabar con el comisario apareció Bulma y Gohan por comisaría, el chico se sorprendió al escuchar que Milk iba enseñar artes marciales a Bulma y sobre todo que iba a coger unos días para enseñarla

-si vosotras vais a entrenar yo me apunto-dijo Gohan-ya que hace tiempo que no me entreno, me siento baja forma

-de acuerdo, por mi no hay problema-dijo Milk

-por mi tampoco-dijo Bulma

Los tres se subieron al coche de Milk y fueron a una zona de Tokio que se veía a leguas que era de delincuencia, estuvieron un rato por esa zona asta que Milk aparcó el che en frente de un bajo muy grande que era un gimnasio que se llamaba la guerrilla, y se notaba que a ese lugar iba mucha gente, los tres se bajaron del coche y sin pensarlo los tres se metieron en el lugar mirándolo todo

-recordar los dos que no se pueden enterar que sois policías-dijo Milk

-De acuerdo-dijeron a la vez Gohan y Bulma

-a la mayoría se las personas que estoy viendo en este lugar estoy segura que han hecho algo fuera de la ley -dijo Bulma

-valla. Valla, mira a quien tenemos aquí-dijo una voz masculina detrás de los tres policías, estos sin pensarlo se giraron y vieron a Vegeta, Krilin, 18 y algo mas alejados a Goku y a Chichi con Goten y Maron

-yo también me alegro de verte Vegeta-dijo Milk

-que sorpresa la detective Brief -dijo 18 -nunca esperé verte en un lugar a si

-será mejor que no me …

-déjala Bulma-dijo Milk interrumpiendo a Bulma-a persona como 18 es mejor no hablarla -Milk miró a Krilin-hola Krilin … no me esperaba encontrarte en este lugar

-la que no se esperaba encontrarse contigo era yo-dijo Chichi que se unió al grupo y miró como Goku se fue por otro lado con Goten y Maron y después miró a Bulma con una sonrisa-valla detective Brief, nunca pensé en encontrarte en un lugar a si, aunque seguro fue una gran sorpresa para ti encontrarte con mi hermana gemela

-te puedo asegurar que yo también me sorprendí mucho-dijo Gohan y todos le miraron

-tu eres el nuevo policía-dijo Vegeta-espero que entrenes por que se te ve en baja forma -y sin mas se fue

-ese siempre es a si de serio?-dijo Bulma sin dejar de mirar a Vegeta

-si-dijo Gohan y agarró a Bulma del brazo-vamos a los vestidores … Milk no vienes

-claro que si-dijo Milk

-espera Milk-dijo 18 y la aludida la miró y Bulma y Gohan también-te gustaría tener un pequeño combate de entrenamiento conmigo o con Chichi

-de acuerdo-dijo Milk marchándose a los vestidores y todos hicieron lo mismo, al cabo de media hora todos salieron y 18 se subió al Rin que era uno de boxeo y Milk hizo lo mismo, las dos se miraban con seriedad y 18 con una sonrisa retorcida

-espero que estaba vez no se meta en el combate Goku -dijo 18

-no te preocupes-dijo Milk-él no lo hará, ni nadie que esta presente-la morena miró a todos que estaban viendo y rápidamente volvió a mirar a 18 con una sonrisa -cuando quieras … estoy preparada … solo espero que no hagas trampas ni que Chichi se meta ayudarte … por que se que yo soy mejor que tú, y te voy hacer lo mismo que tú me hiciste años atrás

-no me hagas reír-dijo 18-tú mas fuerte que yo, no sueñes tanto … y demuéstrame lo que sabes

-solo te voy ha decir esto, que seguro que mi hermana te lo habrá dicho-dice Milk con seguridad- todos los miembros de mi familia del mas pequeño al mas grande sabe pelear … y el arte que nosotros usamos se puede imitar pero no igualar … y te digo esto por que la mujer que me puede vencer es una mujer que sea de mi familia y lo mismo va por los hombres, por eso mismo tú no me vencerás

-Hace años te iba a ganar-dijo 18 con seriedad preparándose en la posición de combate

-si-dijo Milk en posición de combate-pero años atrás yo no practicaba artes marciales, solo lo hacía mi hermana Chichi … por eso me podías vencer … pero que suerte que apareció-mirando a Chichi con una sonrisa-mi ángel de la guardia ese día-volvió a mirar 18 -estás preparada … por que yo si

-siempre lo estoy-dijo la rubia, las dos mujeres iban a empezar a pelear pero una voz hizo que no comenzaran

-no pienso permitir que os peleéis-las dos mujeres miraron a la dirección que provenía la voz y los que miraban el combate también hicieron lo mismo

- por que no podemos pelear Vegeta-dijo 18 con enfado

-es muy sencillo … aunque ella venga ha este lugar como una mujer que no es policía lo es, y si la hicieras daño, solo por eso pueden meterte en la cárcel, y eso no nos interesa que pase, por eso no hay pelea-dijo Vegeta con seriedad y 18 para que se le pasara el enfado suspiró

-tienes razón-dijo la rubia bajándose del Ring y miró a Milk-sabes una cosa, tienes mucha suerte

-la que has tenido suerte eres tú 18-dijo Milk de mientras se iba bajar del Ring

-no te bajes Milk, por que yo voy a pelear contra ti-dijo Chichi subiendo al Ring y su hermana la miró con seriedad y los demás también-y a mi me da igual patear el culo de los policías por que no voy a ir a la cárcel

-lo se, prefieres estar muerta-dijo Milk poniéndose en posición de combate -venga, atácame -Chichi sonrió

-te voy a dar ese gran placer a ti-y miró a Bulma-será mejor que observes Brief y aprenderás lo que debes y no debes de hacer en un combate, y la siguiente serás tú, y acabarás en la tumba junto con tus padres … ya sabes por que lo digo -esto último no entendió Milk ni Gohan que este miró a su compañera de misión de pelo azul, y Chichi volvió a mirar a su hermana

-que ha querido decir con eso-dijo Gohan sin entender

-no lo se Gohan-dijo Bulma seria sin dejar de mirar a las dos mujeres que iban a pelear y en ese momento apareció Goku con Goten y Maron

-que está ocurriendo aquí -dijo Goku con seriedad mirando a todos para que le dieran una respuesta

-Chichi quiere hacer un combate de entrenamiento con Milk-dijo Krilin -me llevaré a los dos niños, no quiero que vean nada de esto

-de acuerdo Krilin-dijo Goku -Chichi, nada de combates contra la policía, no nos interesa por ahora

-la estás defendiendo?-preguntó con ironía Chichi

-me da igual lo que pienses-dijo Goku-si he dicho que no vas a pelear no lo vas ha hacer -Chichi estaba enfadada mirando a su hermana gemela y después miró a Goku con la misma seriedad que a Milk

-de acuerdo no pelearé … pero te aseguro que la próxima vez me dará igual tus explicaciones o ordenes -dijo Chichi bajándose del Ring y marchándose a otro lugar con 18, Bulma por otra parte no dejó de mirar a Chichi, después miró a Goku y a Vegeta sobre todo ha este último que se fueron donde estaba Krilin, asta que alguien la tocó el hombro y la mujer de pelo azul se giró para ver a Milk y a Gohan que este la miraba con seriedad

-será mejor que no te fijes en é, no te conviene-dijo Milk

-de que estás hablando-dijo Bulma sin entender

-de Vegeta-dijo sin mas Milk

-Milk-dijo Gohan-puedo hablar un momento contigo?-las dos mujeres le miraron al chico sin entender asta que la mujer morena sonrió a Gohan-a solas-susurró esto último pero fue escuchado por las dos mujeres, cosa que ha Bulma no la agradó mucho

-claro-dijo Milk y los dos se fueron a un lugar apartado donde estaba Goku, Milk al ver a Goku en el lugar miró con enfado a Gohan

-antes que digas nada … se perfectamente que le has dicho a Bulma que soy tu sobrino-dijo Gohan-y por que él este aquí con nosotros dos no significa que te vallamos hacer algo … solo queríamos decirte algo importante

-como que-dijo Milk con algo de desconfianza

-no te fíes de Bulma Brief-dijo con seriedad Goku

-y eso me lo dices tú y tu hijo -dijo Milk

-no te puedo decir el por que, pero aún es pronto para que lo sepas, nosotros dos no somos lo que queremos aparentar, dentro de la policía hay un infiltrado-dijo Goku

-ya lo se-dijo Milk-y esa persona es Gohan-mirando al chico

-si tú lo crees a si, lo dejaré estar-dijo Gohan serio

-mira niño mal criado-dijo Milk con enfado-aún no me interesa que sepan mis compañeros de distrito que tú eres ese infiltrado, por que antes que lo sepan tengo otras cosas que hacer

-no estas preparada para una pelea contra mi madre-dijo Gohan-yo podría ayudarte a que la venzas, a si confiarías en mi

-crees que voy a confiar en ti-dijo Milk-tengo que recordar que tú mataste a mi padre

-y yo lo he pagado-dijo Gohan -mi madre me obligo y no sabía el por que, pero ahora lo se, solo quería vengarse de ti de la forma mas ruin

-cuando me lo dijiste ayer-continuó Goku-se lo pregunté y él me dijo que era verdad, pero también me dijo que el tiempo que yo creía que estaba en otra ciudad por el simple hecho por que era pequeño, él estaba en un reformatorio asta el día anterior que se incorporó a la policía … Milk no crees que una persona que quiere ser policía debe de entrar primero en una academia-la mujer asintió con la cabeza -a partir de ahí piensa lo que quieras sobre Gohan y sobre mi-Milk al no saber que pensar agachó la cabeza mirando al suelo, Goku al no recibir respuesta por parte de la mujer morena decidió marcharse de ese lugar y se fue donde estaba Vegeta, Krilin y los niños

-ni siquiera crees a mi padre -dijo Gohan decepcionado-solo te digo que tengo que aparentar delante de ellos aunque por eso tenga que hacer lo que hace mi madre … ante tus superiores soy inmune -Gohan se iba a ir del lugar asta que Milk levantó la cabeza para mirarlo

-entiende que me cuesta creerlo-dijo Milk y Gohan la volvió a mirar-pero algo me dice que debo confiar en ti, además Goku en algo a si no me mentiría

-haces bien-dijo Gohan-de confiar en nosotros, ahora debemos de encontrar al infiltrado y tengo el presentimiento que será muy pronto

-por que lo dices-dijo Milk

-por algo que dijo mi madre-Gohan al ver la cara de Milk sonrió-las cosas que se pasan por alto es la clave para saber lo que buscas … será mejor que vallamos donde está Bulma … ah otra cosa intenta no enseñarla artes marciales

-por que lo dices

-por el simple hecho que ella no es de tu familia -dijo Gohan sonriendo y comenzando a caminar y seguido por Milk asta que llegaron donde estaba Bulma, la mujer de pelo azul les miró a los dos y sonrió

-comenzamos con la enseñanza -dijo Bulma, Milk la miró pensativa asta que sonrió

-claro-dijo la mujer morena, Gohan se marchó del lugar para dirigirse a otro lado del gimnasio, las dos mujeres estuvieron juntas todo el tiempo, Milk notó las miradas fortuitas que hacía Bulma a su hermana gemela como a 18 y también a Vegeta pero a este le miraba con una sonrisa que este lo notó, llegó la noche y las dos decidieron marcharse del lugar para descansar sobre todo Bulma que estaba agotada de tanto ejercicio ya que no estaba acostumbrada

Los días como la semanas pasaban rápidamente y Milk le enseñó a Bulma lo esencial para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo y decidieron no volver al gimnasio para seguir entrenando, un día estando el la comisaría Gohan, Milk y Bulma, a esta última la llamaron por teléfono y después de descolgar se fue de la comisaría diciendo que tenía un asunto personal y que se ausentaría todo el día, Milk se sorprendió por el comportamiento de Bulma ya que del tiempo que la conocía nunca se había ausentado pero lo que la sorprendió fuel el cambio de actitud que tuvo después de colgar el teléfono, Milk miró a Gohan y este sonrió

Chichi estaba en una de las oficinas de la discoteca Sirena asta que recibió un mensaje en su móvil, cuando lo leyó sin mas se fue sin decir nada y como alma lleva el diablo, cuando salió de la discoteca se subió a su coche y lo puso en marcha, después de media hora de trayecto llegó a un llano afueras de la ciudad, cuando bajó del coche camino como unos dos metros asta que se encontró frente a frente con una persona que la miraba con enfado y Chichi hizo lo mismo con esta persona

-has llegado algo tarde-dijo con enfado e intentando disimularlo la persona que estaba con Chichi

-será por que yo estaba mas lejos que tú-dijo Chichi con la misma actitud

-cambiemos de tema … quiero saber por que no tienes a raya a tu marido y a tus amigos?

-por el mismo motivo que no estoy a todas horas con ellos … y tú por que no controlas a tus amigos-dijo Chichi con una sonrisa maliciosa

-sabes perfectamente que no son mis amigos … tú y yo hicimos un trato, y por lo que he podido ver no lo estás cumpliendo … para algo somos socios

-si, somos socios, pero no debes de impacientarte … todo sedará a su debido tiempo … y por lo del siguiente negocio todo está listo y recibirás tu parte como lo del trabajito de la comisaría

-he recibido una llamada hoy que me decía que había alguna complicación para este trabajito por eso quería hablar contigo para que me digas tu misma que todo está bien … otra cosa, como no me dijiste que tenías un hijo en l policía

-no te preocupes por él-dijo Chichi caminando hacia su coche y subiéndose en él -mi hijo es de los nuestros, y nunca la haría daño a su madre -y sin mas se fue del lugar Chichi dejando a la otra persona solo con una sonrisa

-no te fíes Chichi toda tu familia va a morir incluyendo tu hijo-susurró con maldad y marchándose a su coche y subiéndose en él para que después se marchase del lugar

Continuará …………..


	8. Chapter 8

**Nota autora: **_Perdonar por la tardanza, pero aquí está el siguiente capítulo ... perdonar por las faltas y gracias por los comentarios que he recibido y espero que me enviéis mas para saber si os agrada este capítulo como la historia en si ... os dejo con el capítulo _

Capitulo 8

Era un nuevo día en la comisaría y allí trabajando estaban Gohan, Bulma y Milk, de repente Milk recibió un mensaje en su móvil, esta al leerlo sonrió

-chicos tenemos que irnos-dijo Milk levantándose de la silla

-pasa algo?-preguntó Bulma levantándose de la silla

-he recibido un mensaje done me han dicho donde se encuentra dos de la banda de Chichi-dijo Milk

-y se puede saber quienes son?-preguntó Gohan saliendo por la puerta de la comisaría seguido por las dos mujeres

-se trata de Ten y Chaos-dijo Milk-no se sabía desde hace tiempo nada de ellos … pero un amigo que le ayudado varias veces me han dicho donde se encuentran

-entonces vallamos donde están-dijo Gohan, y los tres se subieron al coche que era de Gohan y se fueron a una urbanización que era muy elegante y selecta y de clase alta, llegaron a una de las casas que era una de las mas grandes y en ese lugar Gohan aparcó el coche y los tres se bajaron

-estás segura que esta es la dirección?-preguntó Bulma

-si esta es la dirección-dijo Milk

-no entiendo que hacen aquí viviendo esos dos-dijo Gohan-están muy alejados de donde viven 18 y los demás

-se han tenido que ocultar durante un tiempo-dijo Milk

-y por que?-dijo Bulma

-por que en la última misión que les mandó Chichi les pillaron los secretas y tuvieron que huir … y por eso se esconden-dijo Milk

-y a que esperamos-dijo Bulma con seriedad-entremos, los tres se adentraron en la casa y cuando estuvieron en la puerta llamaron, cuando tocó el timbre Gohan Milk se puso detrás de Bulma y el único chico, inmediatamente una mujer abrió la puerta, Gohan y Bulma se sorprendieron al reconocer a la mujer delante de ella y la mujer que había abierto también se sorprendió al ver a Gohan y Bulma -Launch!-dijo con sorpresa la mujer de pelo azul, y la otra mujer no sabía que decir

-que haces aquí!-dijo Gohan con sorpresa

-tengo otro trabajo extra-dijo Launch después de unos segundos-que hacéis aquí?

Sabes a quien pertenece esta casa?-dijo Gohan mirándola con seriedad

-claro-dijo Launch-es de Ten y su pequeño hermano Chaous … por que lo dices?

-esos dos son de la banda de Chichi-dijo Bulma

-que!-dijo Launch aparentando sorpresa y esto lo notó Gohan que empezó a sospechar de la mujer

-podemos pasar-dijo Milk saliendo de atrás de sus dos compañeros

-pues-dijo Launch pensando

-te guste o no entraremos-dijo Gohan entrando al interior de la casa y fue seguido por sus dos compañeras

-se encuentran en la casa Ten y Chaos?-preguntó Milk

-pues la verdad, es que no están-dijo Launch con seriedad, y en ese momento escucharon un ruido que provenía de fuera de la casa, los tres agentes de policía sin pensarlo salieron de la casa con rapidez y vieron como un hombre calvo y un niño al lado suyo estaban subidos en un coche y arrancando el coche para salir del lugar, Gohan y Milk fueron corriendo hacia el coche del primero subiéndose en este y empezándolo a arrancarlo y se fueron detrás del hombre calvo

-Gohan corre mas o perderemos a Ten y Chaos-dijo Milk

-esperaba que me lo dijeras-dijo Gohan

En la casa donde se encontraba Bulma y Launch las dos se miraban con seriedad, asta que al cabo de un minuto esta última sonrió y se dirigió con paso lento a un mueble de la casa, abrió un cajón y cogió una pistola que apuntó a Bulma

-será mejor que no te muevas -dijo Launch con determinación -o si no te dispararé

-se ve que no se puede confiar en nadie-dijo Bulma-por que estás en el bando de los malos

-lo que pasa -dijo Launch-es que todos nos conocemos y a veces tenemos que aparentar para sobre vivir

-eso ya lo se

-en la comisaría hay otra persona en la que te tendrás que cuidar-dijo Launch con una sonrisa

-ya lo se-dijo Bulma-se trata de Gohan

-yo no me refería al hijo de Chichi … si no ha otra persona

-que quieres decir con eso

-lo saben muy pocos de nosotros y yo lo descubrí hace poco

-y sabes de quien se trata?

-solo se que es una mujer-dijo Launch

-estás diciendo que hay un infiltrado? … seguro que es Milk

-no lo se … pero tú vas a morir ahora mismo-sonrió Launch y Bulma hizo el mismo gesto que la otra pero con confianza

-que la has hecho a Chichi?-preguntó Bulma

-no se lo que quieres decir

-mira atrás tuyo y lo sabrás-dijo Bulma y Launch con lentitud se giró, cual fue su sorpresa que en ese lugar estaba Chichi sonriendo con confianza

-que haces aquí-dijo Launch asustada-como entraste

-tu noviecito no cerró la ventana-dijo Chichi dando una patada a la mano donde tenía la pistola Launch que el arma cayó al suelo-ahora tendrás tu merecido por traicionarme

-ni te creas que tengo miedo-dijo Launch

-pues tu semblante no dice lo contrario -dijo Chichi

-maldita zorra-dijo Launch

-nos veremos en el infierno-dijo Chichi sacando una navaja del pantalón e inmediatamente se la clavó en el pecho a Launch, que esta cayó al suelo sin poder defenderse y cerrando los ojos haciendo su último suspiro, Chichi miró a Bulma-tendrías que agradecérmelo poli

-ni lo sueñes-dijo Bulma

-nos veremos, muy pronto, Brief-dijo Chichi saliendo por la puerta como si no fuera pasado nada, Bulma miraba el cuerpo inerte de Launch y a los minutos cogió su móvil y llamó por teléfono diciendo que Chichi había matado a una mujer, en ese momento aparecieron Milk y Gohan que al ver el cuerpo de Launch sin vida se miraron y después miraron a Bulma

-que ha pasado aquí?-dijo Milk, Bulma que no dejaba de mirar a Launch habló

-Chichi ha estado aquí

-como que ha estado aquí?-dijo Gohan sorprendido

-lo sorprendente es que tú estés bien-dijo Milk

-soy una mujer de recursos -dijo Bulma girándose para ver a sus dos compañeros-además Chichi me ha dicho que nos veremos pronto

-eso te pasa por ser una Brief-dijo una voz conocida de hombre, y los tres miraron a la puerta y Bulma se puso seria-tienes algo en contra de mi, Bulma

-Goku!-dijo sorprendida Milk-que haces aquí

-he llamado para que vengan a recoger el cuerpo-dijo Bulma-esto se llenará de policías

-lo se -dijo Goku empezando a caminar asta el cuerpo de Launch-que pena que esté muerta … la cuestión es que traicionó a Chichi

-y que es lo que hizo-dijo Gohan y Goku le miró

-pues decir donde ella vivía a vosotros … aunque se que algún miembro ya lo sabía-dijo Goku

-te refieres a ti-dijo Bulma

-no-dijo Goku

-entonces te refieres a tu hijo-dijo Bulma con una sonrisa, que ha Goku no le agradó

-no me refería a él-dijo Goku de la misma actitud de soberbia que la mujer de pelo azul y esta se le acercó

-todo lo que tenga que ver contigo y Chichi morirá-dijo Bulma en un susurró a Goku en el oído

-de vi de haberte matado -dijo Goku separándose de Bulma y dirigiéndose a la puerta-cuando te vi escondida cuando acabamos con la vida de tus padres-Goku sonrió y se fue

-mal nacido -susurró Bulma

-se puede saber que es lo que tenéis los dos-dijo Milk

-él no es mi tipo de hombre Milk-dijo Bulma-él sus amiguitos mataron a mis padres, y yo acabaré con todo lo de ellos … aunque sea lo último que haga -Bulma señaló a Launch-ella también estaba ese día cuando mataron a mis padres-ella era la que conducía el coche, es una cómplice

-y siempre lo has sabido-dijo Milk

-Si-dijo Bulma-acabaré con ellos uno a uno, y si hace falta con sus hijos, para que sientan lo que es el verdadero dolor

-no es bueno vivir con tanto resentimiento-dijo Milk en un susurro, y en ese momento se escucharon las sirenas de los coches patrullas y de la ambulancia, en un momento la casa se llenó de policías

-que es lo que ha pasado-dijo el comisario viendo el cadáver de Launch que lo estaban tapando

-Chichi apareció y la mató-dijo sin mas Bulma

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En la discoteca Sirena se encontraban Chichi y 18

-entonces Launch está muerta-dijo 18

-exacto -dijo Chichi-por chivata

-hiciste bien-dijo con una sonrisa18-y como te va con el otro asunto

-tirando-dijo Chichi-me reuní con ella … y quiere que se acaba la faena lo antes posible

-por eso no hay problema-dijo 18-mañana estará acabada

-entonces mañana será el gran día de acabar con la vida de esa

-sabes que la Brief quiere acabar con tu vida junto con la de tu familia, y la de Goku-dijo 18

-lo se-dijo Chichi-pero si se atreve a tocar a mi hijo Gohan, la mataré con mucho sufrimiento

-y si tocase a tu otro hijo

-ese niño no es hijo mío … por eso mismo me da igual lo que le hagan al niño-sonrió-que se vengue su madre verdadera

-si Goku te escuchara hablar de esta forma se enfadaría -dijo 18

-en estos momentos no me importa lo que piense Goku, si no lo que haga ella, esa siempre está al lado de mi hijo, y de solo pensarlo me pongo enferma … aunque tengo que pensar como voy hacer para deshacerme de mi querida hermana Milk

-utiliza al niño-sugirió 18-o al mismo Goku … sinceramente Goku a veces me hace pensar que está en contra de nosotros … creo que a Vegeta no le gustaría

-pienso lo mismo-dijo Chichi-pero sabes lo del niño está bien, atraeré Milk diciéndola algo de Goten y después, ella no me molestará, y ese niño tampoco, por que desgraciadamente el niño estaba en el lugar equivocado y en el momento equivocado, y a si Goku no se enfadará … ni tampoco Gohan

-es una buena idea-dijo 18-cuando lo harás?

-mañana será el día del fin de esa que quiere que la faena sea rápida-dijo Chichi-y después de unos días de mi hermana y del niño

-ya sabes que cuantas conmigo para lo que sea

-lo se 18-dijo Chichi-tú nunca me traicionarías -la rubia sonrió

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Milk estaba en su casa y de repente se escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta, la mujer se dirigió a esta y la abrió, su sorpresa fue enorme al ver en la puerta a Goku

-me dejas pasar-dijo Goku-la mujer lo miró y después de un suspiro le dejo entrar a su piso

-como supiste que Chichi mató a Launch … no sientes un poco de rabia que la matara … era tu amiga de hace muchos años … tú eras un niño cuando la conociste

-me molesto-dijo Goku sentándose en el sofá

-que es lo que quieres -dijo Milk-si mi hermana se entera que estás aquí haría daño a Goten

-no sabe que estoy aquí-dijo Goku-quería decirte que Launch me comentó hace unas semanas algo que descubrió

-que cosa

-me dijo que Chichi tenía una socia-Milk le miró sin entender y con sorpresa-que trabaja en la comisaría

-que!-dijo Milk-debe de tratarse de Gohan

-te he dicho que es mujer

-y no sabía de quien se trataba?

-la verdad no lo sabía, pero tenía sospechas de alguien … por eso te dijimos Gohan y yo que no te acercases a Bulma, por que ella podría ser

-dudo que sea ella-dijo Milk -ella lo que quiere es matar a Chichi y a ti y seguramente a los demás

-a veces para hacer algo hay que hacer cosas que no te gustan

-si te sientes mas tranquilo no la daré confianza

-Aunque no entiendo como sabe que Gohan es mi hijo y de Chichi

-se lo dije yo-dijo Milk-para que estuviera al tanto de él

-no debiste-dijo Goku

-tú hijo no es ningún santo

-ya lo se … al igual que tú y toda persona

-no tengo ganas de discutir contigo, ya que no ha sido un buen día

-por que se te ha escapado Ten y Chaos … ellos no son tu problema, si no tu hermana

-no hace falta de que me lo digas

-sabes me estoy dando cuenta de actitudes de ella hacia Goten, y la verdad no me gusta, intento no dejar al niño con ella

-y ahora con quien está?

-con Gohan

-no se como puedes dejarle con él

-Gohan no le haría nada malo, te lo puedo asegurar, se que no te gusta Gohan por lo que le hizo a tu padre, pero él era un niño y solo hacía caso a su madre

-y que sabes de la socia de ella? Dijo Milk para cambiar de conversación

-la verdad es que no se mucho-dijo Goku-la que sabrá mas es 18, ellas dos se llevan muy bien, todo está lleno de misterio

-la verdad es que si-dijo Milk sentándose en el sofá al lado de Goku-me gustaría que todo acabe, sin que nadie recibiese daños, y menos Goten, es solo un niño, tengo un mal presentimiento de la forma de que Chichi se quiera vengar de mi

-no te preocupes, no dejaré que Chichi haga daño a nuestro hijo-Milk al sentir eso miró a Goku a los ojos

-por que te acercaste a ella-dijo Milk-yo creía que tú y yo estábamos bien

-necesitaba el dinero, y era fácil de conseguir

-por eso te convertiste en lo que eres … apuesto que ni si quiera tus padres saben de que te ganas la vida

-si supieran me fueran matado-dijo Goku con una sonrisa -siempre me arrepentido de dejarte escapar y quedarme con tu hermana

-nunca lo has aparentado

-tú crees -dijo Goku-siempre te he echado de menos-Milk desvió su mirada hacia otro lado con un poco de sonrojo

-por que me dices eso-dijo Milk-recuerdo cuando Chichi se enteró que estaba embarazada y que el niño era tuyo, por casi me mata solo por que tú y yo tuvimos algo

-para ti es solo algo-dijo Goku

-tú y yo no podemos tener nada-dijo con seriedad Milk volviendo a mirar a Goku

-para mi no fue un algo como tu dices-dijo Goku-fue mas que eso, siempre serás importante para mi

-por que me haces esto-dijo Milk-no quiero …. -la mujer morena no pudo acabar por que Goku la besó en los labios, Milk a lo primero se resistió asta que se rindió y accedió y besó a Goku, cuando los dos se separaron se miraron y Goku sin pensarlo empezó a desbotonar la camisa que tenía Milk, esta solo le miraba sin importarle que Goku le había quitado la camisa, Milk sonrió y volvió a besar en los labios a Goku y quitándole la camiseta, los dos posaron sus manos al cuerpo del otro asta que llegó a la cintura, los dos parecían que estaban sincronizados ya que empezaron a quitarse los pantalones, los dos estaban en ropa interior y Goku la tumbó en el sofá quedando él encima de ella, Goku empezó a besarla por el cuello asta que llegó a sus pechos que con rapidez la quitó el sujetador dejando sus pechos desnudos, Goku empezó a besarlos y acariciarlos, bajó asta el ombligo de Milk que lo besó quitándola la última prenda interior que la quedaba, Milk estaba en el séptimo cielo por las caricias que le ofrecía Goku, ella no se quería quedar atrás y con un rápido movimiento ella se puso encima de él, Milk empezó a besarle primero por los labios, después por el cuello y pecho quitándole su última prenda, los dos estaban excitados y con la respiración entre cortada, Goku se puso de nuevo encima de Milk y ella abrió sus piernas para que él empezara a penetrarla, Goku a lo primera la penetró suavemente asta que empezó hacer movimientos mas rápidos, los dos gemían sin parar diciendo el nombre del otro asta que llegaron al clímax, Goku salió del interior de Milk y la miró a los ojos con una sonrisa y ella hizo lo mismo, los dos se daban pequeños besos en los labios asta que al fin los dos se quedaron dormidos y abrazados y pensando que el mañana será un nuevo día para los dos

Continuará …………………….

_Que paséis un agradable día _

**MILK GOKU **


	9. no puede ser que seas tú

**Nota autora: antes de nada perdonar por la tardanza .... gracias por vuestros comentarios que me animan a seguir con la historia ... perdonar por las faltas de ortografía ... espero que os guste este capítulo como a mi en hacerlo ... espero que me enviéis algún comentario para saber si os gusta este capítulo ... os dejo con el capítulo**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 9

La mañana siguiente llegó con rapidez, Gohan y Bulma se encontraba en la comisaría nerviosos y mirándose de reojo

-Gohan-dijo Bulma harta de tanta miraditas y el chico la miró-tienes algo que decirme?

-no-dijo Gohan de la misma actitud que su compañera de trabajo-y tú tienes algo que decirme?

-no

-hola chicos siento llegar tarde-dijo Milk con una sonrisa

-y a ti que te pasa que estás tan feliz-dijo Bulma seria

-nada importante-dijo Milk y miró a Gohan-luego podríamos hablar Gohan de algo importante?-este la miró sin entender

-de que-dijo Gohan

-es algo personal-contestó Milk, los tres estuvieron trabajando en sus ordenadores asta la hora de la comida, y Bulma se levantó con rapidez

-disculparme chicos pero tengo un asunto personal que atender-dijo la mujer de pelo azul y sus dos compañeros la miraron cuando se marchó

-está seria Bulma-dijo Milk-es extraño en ella

-será mejor que la sigamos-dijo Gohan

-no entiendo el por que-dijo Milk

-si es lo que sospecho saldrás de dudas -contestó Gohan levantándose del asiento y empezando a caminar hacia la salida, Milk lo miró durante un momento y después hizo lo mismo que el chico, cuando llegaron al coche de Gohan se subieron y el chico puso en marcha el coche-que es lo que me querías decir?-dijo Gohan sin dejar de mirar la carretera

-como sabes donde tenemos que ir?-dijo Milk

-por que se el camino, ya que escuché a mi madre algo de un trabajito en los suburbios de la ciudad

-tú tienes información privilegiada -dijo Milk-pero tú no estabas con tu hermano pequeño?-Gohan la miró durante un instante y después puso su mirada en la carretera

-no tengo tanta información como crees tú …. Y sobre mi hermano … si estaba con él y con mi madre, ella recibió una llamada de teléfono y escuché la conversación … aunque ella estaba bastante enfadada, ya que mi padre no vino a dormir a casa

-pobre de tu madre-susurró Milk pero fue escuchado por Gohan

-ella-dijo Gohan-se merece lo mismo que ha hecho a las personas que ha matado

-a ti te gustaría que le pasara algo malo a tu madre?

-no-dijo Gohan-solo por que soy su hijo, pero también se que ha hecho cosas que no están bien y se merece un castigo, aunque sea la muerte

-no sería mejor la cárcel?-dijo Milk sorprendida

-ella no irá a la cárcel, preferiría morir que estar allí … tú eres su hermana eso lo deberías de saber

-Conozco a Chichi, y ella es capaz asta de suicidarse antes de ir a la cárcel

-por casualidad sabes donde estuvo mi padre anoche?-preguntó Gohan sabiendo la respuesta

-yo, no lo se-dijo Milk

-se que estuvo contigo

-que-dijo Milk-y que te hace pensar eso

-mi padre me lo ha dicho esta mañana por teléfono, y él a sido quien me ha dicho el lugar exacto donde va estar mi madre

-y por que él no me lo ha dicho-dijo Milk enfadada

-ves, como has estado con él … sinceramente me da igual lo que tengáis vosotros dos … por lógica se que os conocéis del mismo tiempo de que mi madre conoció a mi padre ya que tú eres su hermana gemela

-él y yo estuvimos hablando-dijo Milk -él te ha contado alguna cosa de mi?

-lo necesario-dijo Gohan-me contó que antes de estar con mi madre estuvo contigo … y que mi madre fue un error

-como puede decirte algo a si Goku

-ella se hizo pasar por ti cuando él estuvo borracho y a si es como … yo nací … ellos nunca se casaron ni nada por el estilo … mi padre solo ha estado con ella por mi y por que le ligaba el trabajo

-se podía a ver buscado otro trabajo

-aún no sabes nada de mi padre … a veces las personas no aparentan ser lo que es de verdad

-que quieres decir con eso

-recuerda en el gimnasio … te estuvimos advirtiendo … no la des confianza a Bulma … o si no recuerda lo que dijo ayer

-que quería vengarse de Chichi y de su familia -siguió Milk

-exacto-dijo Gohan-eso incluye a mi, a ti y mi hermano … ella tuvo la oportunidad hace unos días con Goten, menos mal que estaba mi padre y te puedo asegurar que lo fuera hecho … y todo fuera sido por culpa de Launch que se la fue la lengua

-y por eso Chichi la mató

-por eso y por que estaba descubriendo quien era la persona que tenía en la comisaría … y esa persona es mujer

-Goku me lo dijo anoche -dijo Milk

-solo te pido que confíes en mi padre y en mi

-como quieres que confíe en ti-dijo Milk-tú mataste a mi padre

-es cierto, pero mi madre me obligó y yo solo era un niño

-pero por que quería matar a mi padre, no lo entiendo

-eso es simple … por celos

-pero por que

-ella estaba celosa de ti, por que siempre tu te llevabas todos los meritos y eras la niña buena y ella era la niña mala … a parte que tu te llevaste lo que ella quería

-pero el que

-a mi padre

-pero si él está con ella

-si, está con ella … pero si está es por obligación no por que quiera estar con ella, él siempre quiso estar -Gohan suspiró-contigo

-y eso te lo ha dicho Goku?

-no-dijo Gohan-eso se ve … cuando le dije a mi madre que tu estabas aquí, ella se enfadó y lo primero que hizo fue mirar a mi padre y eso la enfureció mas, en cambio mi padre se enteró reaccionó diferente, sonrió y pude notar como le brillaban los ojos … ahí me di cuenta que mi padre está enamorado de ti … tú no te habrás dado cuenta pero él te mira diferente … creo que a él este mundo nunca le ha gustado al igual que a mi -Gohan miró a Milk que esta tenía una sonrisa y después miró la carretera-y seguro que tú sientes lo mismo por él … o si no le fueras encerrado hace años

-lo que pasó entre él y yo fue cuando éramos unos críos … ahora él es como mi hermana, es un asesino

-él no mató a la novata, como era su nombre-pensando Gohan-Videl … él estaba en ese lugar pero luego se fue

-entonces si no fue él quien fue, Vegeta, Chichi, 18

-ninguno de ellos-Gohan paró el coche-llegamos -el chico se bajó del coche y Milk hizo lo mismo pero ella estaba pensativa y se acercó a Gohan que este empezó a caminar

-entonces quien lo hizo

-el infiltrado de mi madre

-pero en ese momento era …

-las cosas no son como parece -dijo Gohan -te voy ha decir algo que no debería, mi padre siempre a sido un infiltrado de la policía al igual que yo

-Que!-dijo Milk sorprendida-pero eso no puede ser yo lo fuera sabido -Gohan se paró y miró a Milk

-hace años cuando yo era pequeño a mi padre lo cogieron … entonces la policía hizo un trato con él

-que tipo de trato

-es el mismo que yo tengo … el trato era que siguiera con lo que hacia con carta libre, sabes lo que significa verdad

-si-dijo Milk-significa que haga lo que haga no tendrá consecuencias asta que haga lo que ellos le pidieron

-exacto-dijo Gohan-le pidieron que les ayudará a coger a mi madre y los demás … por eso debe de hacer las cosas que hace mi madre al igual que yo

-y por que a ti-dijo Milk

-mi padre no quería que estuviera en el mundo de mi madre … después de que mi madre me obligara a matar a tu padre mi padre me llevó a una especie de academia para que tuviera el mínimo contacto con ella y después poder trabajar para la policía

-pero eso no os hace de matar a gente inocente

-yo solo lo he hecho una vez, con el portero donde vivía mi madre antes … sabía que ella llegaría en cualquier momento y tuve que hacerlo -Gohan comenzó a caminar seguido por Milk asta que llegó a un edificio donde se paro y empezó a mirar -allí están-Milk miró a la dirección que el chico miraba

-allí está Chichi y 18-dijo Milk y miró mas atentamente a la persona que las acompañaba-quien esa persona que está con ellas, parece una mujer , pero con esa gorra no se la ve bien la cara

-acerquémonos mas-dijo Gohan-para ver y escuchar mejor -los dos se acercaron mas y a si pudieron escuchar lo que decían

-no creéis que tardan en llegar-dijo la mujer con una gorra

-no seas impaciente-dijo 18

-la mercancía está lista-dijo Chichi-y esta gente son de confianza

-no tengo todo el día-dijo la mujer con gorra enfadada -odio esperar -en ese momento llegó barios coches negros y de ellos salieron hombres que vestían de negro y se acercaron a las tres mujeres pero uno de ellos el mas anciano con pelo blanco se acercó mas

-espero que este todo-dijo el anciano

-claro que si-dijo Chichi-solo espero que hayas traído lo nuestro

-claro que si-dijo el anciano haciendo una seña a uno de sus hombres, que este se acercó trayendo con él dos maletines de color gris, el hombre dejó un maletín en el suelo y el otro lo abrió mostrando a las mujeres su interior que tenía dinero, después lo cerró e hizo lo mismo con el otro maletín -está todo como lo acordemos

-de acuerdo-dijo Chichi-aquí tenéis-entregando al anciano unas llaves-es un gusto hacer negocios con usted

-lo mismo digo -dijo el anciano, en ese momento Chichi miró a 18 y esta metió su mano en el bolsillo e inmediatamente sonó un móvil que provenía de la mujer con gorra y todos la miraron -pero antes os quiero decir a las tres que me ha llegado la información que una de vosotras es policía

-de veras-dijo 18 sacando la mano del bolsillo

-te puedo asegurar que nosotras dos no lo somos-dijo Chichi refiriéndose a ella misma y a 18

-antes de venir he estado investigando, y estoy seguro que ninguna de las dos lo sois -dijo el anciano y volvió a mirar a la mujer de la gorra que tenía su teléfono en la mano -en cambio ella-refiriéndose a la mujer con gorra-es una poli-y sin mas los hombres que vinieron con el anciano sacaron sus armas apuntando a la mujer con gorra que se guardó el móvil, esta en cambio solo sonrió y miró a 18 y a Chichi que estaban sonriendo

-sinceramente no sabíamos que fuera poli-dijo 18

-muchachos-dijo el anciano-matarla -los hombres sin pensarlo empezaron a disparar y la mujer con gorra con un movimiento rápido se puso detrás de 18 que ha esta le impactó barias balas cayendo al suelo desangrándose, Chichi al empezar el tiroteo corrió y se alejó a un lugar seguro, al ver Chichi que 18 cayó al suelo se enfadó y sacó un arma y empezó a disparar hacia los hombres, la mujer con gorra estaba también en un lugar seguro y empezó a disparar, el tiroteo duró barios minutos asta que barios hombres estaban en el suelo muertos, Chichi al ver que el coche del anciano aún no se había ido corrió hacia donde se encontraba, una vez que estaba donde el coche Chichi abrió la puerta y vio al anciano y esta sin pensarlo le apuntó con el arma-eres una maldita traidora

-tus hombres han matado a mi amiga -dijo Chichi enfadada-y yo haré lo mismo contigo-un hombre que estaba a espaldas de ella la agarró por el cuello, la mujer morena sin pensarlo le dio un codazo en la boca del estómago y después le tiró un tiro matándolo, Chichi volvió a mirar al anciano-no sabes con quien te has metido viejo-y Chichi le tiró un tiro en la frente, los demás hombres al ver que su jefe había muerto se marcharon del lugar, Chichi con paso lento se dirigió donde estaba el cuerpo ensangrentado de 18 y se agachó, puso dos dedos en el cuello de ella para saber si tenía pulso, al no sentirlo se levantó y miró por todo el lugar asta que vio algo y se dirigió hacia ese lugar, Gohan y Milk lo vieron todo y estaban sorprendidos y no sabían el por que ese anciano sabía que había una poli entre ellas tres

-va monos de este lugar -dijo Milk

-antes llamaré a una ambulancia y a nuestros compañeros-dijo Gohan con el móvil en la mano para empezar a teclear el número de teléfono, pero eso no pudo ser por que Gohan notó como una pistola la tenía en su cabeza, y el chico se giró lentamente viendo a su madre furiosa y sorprendida por verlo en ese lugar

-que haces en este lugar-dijo Chichi enfadada-y con esa

-solo hago mi trabajo-dijo Gohan sin inmutarse

-si fueras sido otro ahora tendrías un tiro en la cabeza-dijo Chichi bajando el arma y mirando a su hermana gemela-me alegra verte hermanita

-yo no puedo decir lo mismo-dijo Milk y sonrió-siento mucho lo que la pasado a 18, aunque me da mas pena la reacción de Krilin

-será mejor que os larguéis de aquí los dos-dijo Chichi-tengo un asunto pendiente -Chichi se giró y volvió a mirar el lugar, al cabo de unos segundos sonrió-será mejor que te rindas, mujer-gritó-puedo ver desde aquí que estas herida -Chichi esperó unos segundos y no recibió respuesta-voy a matarte -Chichi empezó a caminar y después empezó a correr asta que llegó al lugar, allí vio a la mujer con gorra respirando con dificultad y con la mano en un costado que tenía sangre-es una pena que te hayan dado un tiro-Chichi la apuntó con su arma en la cabeza, pero la mujer con la gorra en un rápido movimiento se la tiró al suelo con la mano-mi hermana se ve que es buena maestra para enseñarte como quitar un arma-sonrió

-maldita zorra -dijo la mujer de la gorra-no voy a dejar que me mates tan fácilmente

-eso lo veremos-dijo Chichi dándola un puñetazo en la cara que inmediatamente empezó a sangrar del labio-demuéstrame lo que te han enseñado de artes marciales - la chica de la gorra la miraba sin pestañear pero había momentos que su visión era borrosa-estás perdiendo mucha sangre, y por eso tu vista te falla … no tiene caso-cogiendo el arma del suelo y la volvió a puntar, pero esta vez no a la cabeza si no al corazón y sin mas la disparó, la mujer de la gorra cayó al suelo cayéndola la gorra de la cabeza-ahora sientes lo que sintió esa novata de poli cuando tú la disparaste -Chichi se giró y delante de ella estaba Gohan y Milk

-no puede ser-dijo Milk incrédula-ella es …

-como has podido matarla-gritó Gohan-ella no podía defenderse

-ella también ha hecho esto muchas veces -dijo Chichi empezando a caminar para marcharse del lugar

-no puede ser-decía Milk-es …

-Bulma-acabó de decir Gohan

Continuará …………………………….

**MILK GOKU **


	10. dime la verdad

Capitulo 10

La policía y ambulancias llegaron al lugar en menos de cinco minutos

-no me entra en la cabeza que Bulma estuviera en complot con Chichi-dijo mirando como los médicos del Samur intentaban reanimarla ya que la mujer respiraba con dificultad

-esto demuestra que todos los buenos son malos, y los malos pueden ser buenos-dijo una voz masculina detrás del comisario, de Milk y Gohan, ellos se giraron y se sorprendieron al ver a Goku en ese lugar, M. Rochi sin pensarlo sacó su arma al igual que los otros miembros de policía que estaba en el lugar y Goku sonrió -si quiere dispararme lo puede hacer, no voy hacer nada para defenderme

-quédate quieto o si no te dispararé-dijo el comisario seriamente

-conozco algo para que ella viva-dijo Goku y el comisario lo miró sin entender-no estoy armado-levantó sus manos y el comisario con una señal de cabeza hizo que unos de sus hombres le cacheasen y al no encontrase ninguna arma M. Rochi sonrió -lo ve, no tengo armas

-si-dijo el comisario-pero también se que tu especialidad son las artes marciales

-no te lo voy a negar-dijo Goku seguro-pero también se que si hago algún movimiento sus hombres me dispararían, y la verdad es que en estos momentos no quiero morir, tengo cosas que hacer

-como que-dijo el comisario viendo como metían a Bulma en la ambulancia y marchándose

-por ejemplo, meter a la cárcel a toda las personas que trabajan para Chichi-dijo Goku con una sonrisa y Gohan abrió los ojos sorprendidos sabiendo que algo ha tenido que pasar para que su padre estuviera en ese lugar-y que Chichi se pudra en el infierno al igual que lo va hacer 18-mirando el cuerpo de la mujer rubia que estaba tapado y unos hombres cogían el cuerpo para meterlo en un coche-podes hablar con mis superiores y a si sabrás que puedes confiar en mi

-supongamos que estás diciendo la verdad-dijo el comisario-por que mataste a Videl

-yo-dijo con una sonrisa Goku-te puedo asegurar que yo no la maté

-Bulma estaba inconsciente-continuó Milk

-la que mató a Videl fue Bulma-dijo Goku-y ahora podéis pensar lo que queráis

-no me trago esa historia-dijo el comisario

-no te voy a negar que yo estaba en la Sirena-dijo Goku-pero cuando escuché a alguien que iba a llamar a la policía yo me fui, eso fue cuando Chichi golpeó a Bulma, y ella supuestamente cayó inconsciente, después Chichi luchó contra Videl y la dejó inconsciente, que es cuando Bulma ya estaba de pie, a Vegeta, 18 y Chichi no les interesaba que yo me enterase de eso, al igual que Bulma, claro está, y es cuando se la llevaron a fuera y Bulma la disparó

-a ti quien te lo ha contado-dijo el comisario pensativo-tú por lo que has dicho no estabas

-Krilin-susurró Milk y por la forma en que Goku la miraba a ella y Gohan se dieron cuenta de algo-él es …

-es imposible-dijo Gohan sorprendido-él esta fuera de esto

-yo también me he sorprendido bastante-dijo Goku-asta delante de mí fingía … él ha recibido un mensaje, yo supuse que era de Chichi, y él me dijo que 18 estaba muerta, y es cuando me contó lo que pasó de verdad allí con la novata, y al observarlo me di cuenta que él era … -Goku no podía continuar por la decepción que llevaba

-podéis explicármelo mejor, para que pueda entenderlo-dijo M. Rochi

-es sencillo, comisario-dijo Milk-la persona a la que creíamos que no estaba metida en esto, es el que manda, el que da las ordenes, en otras palabras es el jefe de la organización

-entonces-dijo el comisario-el jefe de Chichi es Krilin

-exacto-dijo Milk

-pero Chichi no esperaba que estos traficantes mataran a 18-dijo Goku-y a partir de ahora habrá otro bando, Vegeta recibió la orden de que les dijeran a estos traficantes que había una policía y por eso dispararon, querían acabar con la vida de Chichi y 18 también

-esto se está complicando-dijo el comisario-tenemos que esperar a que Bulma sobreviva y nos cuente

-Bulma se unió a ellos por una sencilla razón-dijo Goku-venganza -el hombre se acercó al comisario y sacó de su bolsillo un papel-toma-el comisario vio el contenido del papel

-esto es un número de teléfono-dijo incrédulo el comisario

-las personas con las que hablará son mis superiores-declaró Goku-ellos te lo contarán todo, y a partir de ahí espero que confíe en mi

-de acuerdo-dijo el comisario-pero de mientras, estarás arrestado y bajo vigilancia-unos policías se acercaron a Goku y le esposaron

-Gohan-dijo Goku-debes de estar cerca de tu hermano, de mientras estoy arrestado

-pero, papa-dijo Gohan

-que quiere decir eso de papa-dijo el comisario y los policías metieron a Goku en el coche para llevárselo a la comisaría-explicármelo

-Gohan es el hijo mayor de Goku y Chichi-dijo Milk comenzando a caminar-vamos Gohan, debes de llevarme a la comisaría -y el chico la siguió

-pero Milk-dijo Gohan -debo de ir a por mi hermano Goten

-entonces ve a buscarle y llévalo a la comisaría -dijo Milk

-esa petición no la entiendo-dijo Gohan

-cuando lo traigas a la comisaría te explicaré … invéntate una excusa para sacarlo de allí -dijo Milk

-de acuerdo-dijo Gohan marchándose a su coche y yéndose del lugar, en cambio M. Rochi estaba estático en el lugar por la información que había recibido

-comisario-dijo Milk -deberíamos irnos … ya que le toca a usted llevarme

-Que-dijo M. Rochi saliendo del shock-por que no me dijiste que Gohan es hijo de Goku y Chichi -la mujer lo miró

-no me lo había preguntado

-que no te lo había preguntado-dijo el comisario enfadado-y como iba a suponer que eran padre e hijo

-la verdad es que usted tiene razón-dijo Milk-de mientras vamos a comisaría le explicaré

-vale-dijo el comisario-entonces vamos ya que tengo que hacer una llamada-y los dos se fueron al coche del comisario y se fueron a la comisaría

Gohan llegó al bar la Sirena y allí en la barra sentados estaban Krilin, Vegeta, Ten y Chaos, el chico se sorprendió al ver estos dos últimos en el lugar

-hola-dijo Gohan y miró a Krilin-siento mucho lo de 18, Krilin

-es una gran tragedia -dijo el hombre bajito sin nariz-pero miraremos el lado bueno, la detective Bulma está muerta

-si tienes razón-dijo Gohan

-donde está tu padre-dijo Krilin mirándolo por primera vez y Gohan notó que el hombre bajito sin nariz estaba enfadado y esto le extrañó ya que nunca le veía a si

-no lo se-contestó Gohan -está mi madre?

-no-contestó Vegeta-debe de estar lamentándose por no haber ayudado a 18

-si-dijo Gohan-me llevaré a Goten y a Marron -y los cuatros que estaban allí le miraron-para que se distraigan, ya que debe de se muy duro decirle a Marron que su madre está …

-muerta-acabó de decir Krilin-si, llévatelos algún lugar, ya que debo de prepararme en como explicarle a mi hija que no volverá a ver a su madre … los dos están arriba

-voy por ellos-dijo Gohan yéndose a buscar a los dos niños

-Gohan está algo extraño-dijo Ten

-si, yo también lo he notado-dijo Chaos y Krilin se levantó del taburete

-Gohan nos ha mentido-dijo Krilin

-deberemos ha enseñarle a no mentir-dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa

-pero ahora no-dijo Krilin-primero nos vengaremos de su padre-sonriendo con malicia-y después de él

-y que vamos hacer con Chichi-dijo Chaos

-no creo que sospeche que lo que ha pasado era algo acordado-dijo Krilin

-pero mi primo estaba contigo cuando recibiste el mensaje de Chichi-dijo Vegeta

-no dudo en ningún momento que Goku haya a visado a Chichi-dijo Krilin con seriedad

-y eso quiere decir que Chichi venga en cualquier momento-dijo Ten

-exacto -dijo Krilin-por eso prefiero que los dos niños no estén … y de pende de lo que pase tendremos a los niños

-Krilin-dijo Chaos-serías capaz de hacerle algo a tu propia hija?

-me quieres poner a prueba -dijo Krilin riéndose, y en ese momento Gohan bajó con los niños, se despidieron y después se marcharon del lugar

En un lugar alejado de la ciudad una mujer vestida de negro con pelo negro largo con una coleta alta miraba su móvil asta que después de unos segundos de mirarlo lo lanzó con fuerza

-en el fondo te tendré que agradecer que me lo hayas dicho Goku-susurró Chichi mirando al horizonte -con que durante estos años eras un agente especial del gobierno … ahora entiendo algunas cosas … cuando te vea te daré las gracias por decirme que Krilin y Vegeta conspiraron en contra de nosotras, pero les ha salido mal, han dejado viva a la mas peligrosa … los mataré a todos uno a uno- miró al suelo con rabia y tristeza a la vez-18, cuidaré de tu hija como si fuera mía y te vengaré de esos traidores-levantó la cabeza quitándose una lágrima-los mataré a todos te lo prometo aunque me cueste la vida

En la comisaría de Tokio estaba Milk en los calabozos con Goku

-nunca pensé que te descubrirías ante todos-dijo Milk-tanto te ha dolido que Krilin sea el celebro de todo esto

-si lo hago es por mis hijos-dijo Goku sentado en la pequeña cama del calabozo

-y yo que creía que eras el mas malo de todos-dijo Milk con una pequeña sonrisa que Goku notó

-Krilin sabe mis puntos débiles … y estoy seguro que desde hace tiempo trabajo para el gobierno

-podríamos decir que mi hermana no es tan mala como se la ha pintado-dijo Milk apoyándose en la pared

-te puedo asegurar que a partir de ahora será mucho mas mala-dijo Goku-18 y ella estaban muy unidas y no soporta que la traicionen

-pero ella como sabe que la han traicionado

-yo se lo he dicho-dijo Goku levantándose y acercándose a los barrotes de la celda y Milk giró la cara y le miró-le he contado todo … después de ir a por Krilin y los demás irá a por mi

-sabe de Gohan

-no la he dicho nada … Gohan es su hijo, y al que cueste creerlo ella tiene corazón -dijo Goku y un policía en ese momento llegó

-agente-dijo el policía-el comisario a dicho que soltemos a Goku … y el detective Gohan a llegado y la está buscando

-gracias-dijo Milk-sabes si el detective Gohan ha venido acompañado?

-si-dijo el policía abriendo la celda de Goku que este salió-ha venido con dos niños, y un agente les están mostrando la comisaría

-gracias por la información-dijo Milk-puedes marcharte -el policía miró a Goku y a ella-no se preocupe, Goku no es peligroso y si lo fuera puedo hacerme cargo

-está segura-dijo el policía

-si-dijo Milk sonriéndole y el policía se marchó

-este tipo siempre me ha caído mal-dijo Goku

-a si-dijo Milk-debes de entenderlo … vamos-y los dos se fueron donde estaba Gohan que también estaba el comisario y los dos niños estaban sentados en frente del ordenador

-papa-dijo Goten feliz-mira, este señor tan amable nos a puesto este juego a Marron y a mi-señalando a M. Rochi

-y de que es el juego?-preguntó Goku al niño

-Es de pelea-contestó Marron feliz

-me deberíais de dejar jugar-dijo Goku y sintió un carraspeo del comisario

-no se quien es mas niño, tú o ellos-dijo Milk

-Goku-dijo el comisario-he llamado a donde me habías dicho … y como estás libre supondrás les he creído … y espero que a partir de ahora me contéis todo-miró a Gohan-y eso también va por ti, ya que me han dicho que tú también eres un agente del gobierno infiltrado como Goku, quiero decir tu padre … al igual que sois inmunes a todo … se que Milk también lo es, por eso os pido a los tres que me contéis todo ahora mismo

-por mi no hay problema-dijo Gohan-pero para serte sincero yo también tengo preguntas a Milk

-entonces deberéis de contestarlas -dijo M. Rochi

-preguntarme todo lo que queráis-dijo Milk -yo os responderé, claro, si se me la respuesta

-quiero que me digas que tiene que ver Goten contigo-dijo Gohan directamente y el niño miró a su hermano

-yo la se hermano-dijo Goten y su hermano mayor le miró-ella es nuestra tía, pero como se lleva mal con mama no se lo podemos decir

-eso yo ya lo sabía-dijo Gohan y volvió a mirar a Milk-respóndeme -y el niño también miró a Milk y Marron también

-yo lo se-dijo la niña pequeña

-cuantas veces os tenemos que decir que no interrumpáis a los adultos-dijo Gohan

-yo no iba a decir lo mismo que Goten-dijo Marron-una vez escuché hablar a mi mama y a Chichi-y los adultos miraron a la niña y Goten también

-que escuchaste-dijo Goku

-ahora que se que Milk es ella-dijo la niña señalando en ese momento a Milk-aunque ellas dos tienen que estar enfadadas contigo

-que dijeron-dijo Gohan

-no entendí muy bien-dijo Marron-dijeron que la iban a matar y la forma de hacerlo era haciéndole algo a Goten, ya que Goten era el hijo de Milk

-Que!-gritó Gohan-decirme que está mintiendo, ahora

-Gohan-comenzó Goku-tranquilizate

-que me tranquilice-dijo Gohan-si lo que Marron está diciendo es cierto, eso quiere decir que Goten es hijo de Milk y no de mi madre, y por lo que puedo ver en tu expresión tu ya lo sabías y no te atreviste a decirme nada

-yo no he mentido, es lo que escuché-dijo Marron con tristeza-por que tenga seis años no significa que mienta, muchas veces los adultos mienten y no les dicen nada

-Marron-dijo Goku-tú no has mentido … y si Gohan, Milk es la verdadera madre de Goten

-por que no me lo dijiste-dijo Gohan

-yo no quería que tuvieras ningún problema con Chichi -dijo Goku

-pero como que mi madre se hizo cargo de Goten-dijo Gohan

-basta!-gritó Goten con lágrimas-por que estáis hablando de mi como si yo no estuviera … si soy un niño … me habéis hecho creer que a la persona que le decía mama no es mi mama, y la que es mi tía ahora resulta que es mi mama … todo lo que estáis diciendo es mentira … os odio a todos-y sin mas el niño se fue corriendo

-Goten-gritó Milk e iba a salir detrás de él pero Goku la agarró del brazo

-Milk, déjalo solo-dijo Goku-él debe de pensarlo y después lo entenderá

-entonces quiero saber como Goten llegó a manos de mi madre-dijo Gohan

-ella-dijo Milk suspirando y sentándose donde antes estaba Goten-Chi se enteró que yo estaba embarazada de Goku, no me preguntes como supo por que yo no lo se, ella se enteró y fue a donde yo vivía estaba embarazada de ocho meses y medio y vino acompañada de 18, yo intenté defenderme, 18 como Chichi me dijeron que iban a matarme y a si el niño no nacería, como hhe dicho intenté defenderme de las dos asta que yo no pude mas y caí casi inconsciente al suelo y es cuando Chichi-empezó Milk a caerla lágrimas-ella, sacó una pistola y lo único que recuerdo es un disparo, cuando desperté estaba en el hospital y me dijeron que estuve una semana en coma, al no haber muerto, no me hicieron cesaria por que yo aún podía alimentar al bebe, los médicos me contaron que era un milagro que no fuera muerto al igual que el bebe, por los golpes, pero sobre todo por el disparo que recibí en la cabeza-los que escuchaban abrieron los ojos sorprendidos-ya que la bala no tenía un orificio de salida y no me afectó a ningún lugar de la cabeza-suspiró la mujer-los médicos esperaron asta que cumpliera con mi embarazo asta los nueve meses, y es cuando me provocaron el parto, yo había tenido a mi bebe, y es cuando Chichi, 18 y Vegeta vinieron al hospital, no supe como ellos se enteraron que estaba viva asta que mi querida hermana me lo dijo-miró a todos y prosiguió-alguien con el que yo tenía contacto se lo dijeron

-quien es?-preguntó Goku enfadado

-yo solo tenía contacto con uno de vosotros-dijo Milk-y ahora es cuando me doy cuenta que ese fue mi error

-dinos de quien se trataba-dijo Gohan enfadado

-Krilin-dijo Milk y Gohan y Goku se miraron-él era el único que lo sabía y asta ahora no me he dado cuenta … Chichi no me dijo el nombre cuando se lo pregunté solo me dijo alguien muy cercano a mi, también me dijo que tuve suerte de que ella no era con las armas de fuego ya que prefería las armas blancas, y que si la fuera utilizadillo estaría muerta y es cuando Vegeta dijo ella falló poli pero yo no lo haré, él me iba a disparar pero en ese momento entraron las enfermeras con mi bebe y se guardó la pistola, la enfermera se fue dejando a mi hijo conmigo y Vegeta, 18 y Chichi se miraron y decidieron llevárselo, yo me levanté con dificultad e intenté todo para que no se lo llevaran, pero al final lo consiguieron, Chichi me cogió del pelo antes de irse y me dijo que si me acercaba a Goku el niño iba a morir y ella no tendría remordimientos, y que no me preocupara ella misma lo criaría como un hijo, y que me iba a perdonar la vida por que me preferiría ver sufriendo por la muerte de mi hijo y después me golpeo en la nuca donde yo me quede inconsciente, cuando desperté las enfermeras que retrataba y el médico me contaron que las personas que se llevaron a mi hijo mataron a mucha gente, y lo que me pasó debería denunciarlo, yo no lo hice por que yo misma me prometí que recuperaría a mi hijo cueste lo que me cueste-Milk cayó con la mirada al suelo y con los puños apretados y ninguno que la escucharon sabía que decir

Fuera de la comisaría se encontraba Goten sentado en el suelo y la espalda apoyada en la pared llorando

-hola Goten-dijo una voz masculina que el niño reconoció y le miró-te ocurre algo?

- es que mi papa es un mentiroso-dijo el niño intentando parar d llorar

-eso quiere decir que tu padre se encuentra en la comisaría retenido

-no-dijo Goten-está con mi hermano y Marron y con la tía … bueno creo que es mi verdadera mama

-pues como estás enfadado con ellos yo te llevaré a casa

-gracias, tío Vegeta-dijo Goten con una sonrisa

-vamos … no te preocupes yo avisaré a tu padre -dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa retorcida, el niño no dijo nada y se fue con Vegeta

Continuará ………………

**Nota autora: **_en este capítulo se descubren algunas cosas mas y que espero que os haya gustado ... gracias por vuestros comentarios y espero recibir mas para saber que os ha parecido el capítulo _

**MILK GOKU **


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Goku entró en la comisaría nervioso y miró a Gohan, al comisario M. Rochi y a Milk con desesperación

-papa, que ocurre-dijo Gohan-donde está mi hermano

-por que no está contigo Goten-dijo la pequeña Marron -Goku miró a Milk y ella se acercó a él con preocupación

-donde está mi hijo -dijo Milk

-le he buscado por todos los lados-dijo Goku-y no lo he encuentro

-no perder la calma-dijo el viejo comisario-el niño estaba enfadado y habrá ido al parque, que está cerca de aquí

-al no encontrarlo por aquí, he mirado en el parque, y allí no estaba -dijo Goku sentándose en una silla con la mano en la cabeza

-Goten, no suele irse solo-dijo Gohan con preocupación-y si se ha ido con alguien, ha tenido que irse con alguien que conoce -Gohan sacó su móvil y marcó un número-llamaré a mi madre -el chico espero durante un rato asta que le cogieron el teléfono -mama

-_que quieres Gohan-_dijo Chichi por la otra línea

-dime que está contigo Goten, y no me mientas-dijo Gohan preocupado

-_no está conmigo, seguro que está con tu padre o Krilin _

-no, mama, no está con papa-dijo Gohan-papa está conmigo y dudo que esté con Krilin

-_no te fíes de Krilin_

_-_ya lo se, pero ese no es el problema, Goten estaba conmigo y papa y se enfadó y se fue, papa fue a buscarlo y no lo encuentra, por favor mama, si está contigo dímelo

-_Gohan, no está conmigo, y si se ha ido seguro que estará con Vegeta o con alguien de ellos -_Milk le cogió el teléfono a Gohan

-mira Chichi, como a mi hijo le pase algo, y tú sabiendo donde se encuentra, te juro que te mataré -dijo Milk alterada

-_mira hermanita, me importa muy poco lo que le pase al bastardo de tu hijo, pero te digo que ahora lo que me importa menos es secuestrar a tu hijo para matarlo ni nada por el estilo_

_-_que estás pensando en hacer-dijo Milk-no me digas que vas ha ir a por Vegeta y Krilin

-_eres muy lista _

_-_dime donde estás

-_para que quieres saberlo, no me digas que me quieres ayudar -_riéndose Chichi-_que chiste mas bueno, pero no te preocupes por mi, me las se apañar sola, pero ni sueñes que se me va a olvidar que después de ellos la siguiente eres tú junto al traidor de Goku _

_-_Chichi, espera no cuelgues-dijo Milk-solo dime quien piensas quien puede tener a Goten-escuchó un suspiro

-_el niño tiene mucha aprecio hacia Krilin y Vegeta, seguro que uno de ellos dos lo tiene, yo de ti iría a buscar a esos dos … ahora hermanita demuestra que somos hermanas -_Chichi colgó el teléfono

-que te dijo-dijo Goku

-dice que con ella no está-dijo Milk

-yo la creo-continuó Gohan

-lo peor de todo es que yo también-dijo Milk -también me ha dicho que seguro que está con Vegeta o Krilin

-iré para allí-dijo Goku levantándose-como le hagan algo los mataré

-voy contigo, papa-dijo Gohan

-yo también iré-dijo Milk

-creéis que mi papa pueda hacer algo malo a Goten?-preguntó Marron con tristeza y preocupación, Goku la miró y se puso a la altura de la niña

-sinceramente no lo se-dijo Goku con una pequeña sonrisa -pero lo mejor es que te quedes con el comisario M. Rochi, Marron

-de acuerdo, pero mi mama estaba con Chichi?-dijo la niña y Goku suspiró con pena

-se lo que te voy ha decir va ha ser muy duro Marron-dijo Goku-a tu madre no la volverás a ver -la niña lo miró sin entender-ella murió hace unas horas -Marron intentó ser fuerte pero empezó a llorar-se que es duro lo que te he dicho, pero debes de ser fuerte, yo se que eres una niña, pero tú sabes a lo que se dedicaba tu madre-la niña afirmó con la cabeza-no te vas a quedar sola, está Gohan que te quiere mucho, yo también te quiero mucho asta Milk que no la conoces mucho también está contigo-Marron miró a las personas que le había mencionado y les sonrió y ellos hicieron lo mismo-quédate aquí con este señor tan simpático, además él es el comisario y te puede enseñar muchas cosas

-si-dijo Marron-me quedaré con él-Goku sonrió a la niña y se levantó para irse junto con Milk y Gohan

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Chichi llegó a la discoteca Sirena, miró durante un rato la puerta asta que al final sonrió con malicia, la mujer entró dentro que estaba todo ha oscuras, Chichi estaba concentrada y seria para percibir cualquier tipo de sonido, asta que al final escuchó algo detrás de ella y la mujer se giró, en frente de ella se encontraba un niño con la cara blanca y sonriendo con maldad, Chichi sabía que la persona que tenía delante al que parecía un niño no lo era

-que sorpresa verte, Chichi

-digo lo mismo, Chaos -dijo la mujer con una sonrisa-es una pena que a la última persona que veas se a mi

-ni te creas que me vas a vencer-dijo Chaos-prepárate por que yo te voy a matar

-no es bueno vivir de ilusiones -dijo con confianza Chichi, Chaos sin mas empezó atacar a Chichi con movimientos muy rápidos que la mujer esquivaba sin problemas asta que ella le golpeó una patada en el costado alejando al niño con cara blanca-deberías de saber que mi especialidad es la lucha … has cometido un gran error

-eso lo veremos-dijo Chaos sacando una daga de su espalda y lanzándola a la mujer, que esta cuando llegó a ella la cogió con la mano, y con rapidez se acercó a Chaos que este se asustó, Chichi sin pensarlo se la clavó en el pecho, Chaos cayó al suelo pero aún con vida

-eres patético-dijo Chichi sacando un arma y sin mas disparó a la cabeza-uno menos-Chichi empezó a caminar hacia el interior sabiendo que en cualquier momento aparecería otra persona para matarla, la mujer llegó a la escalera y miró hacia arriba, a lo arto de este se encontraba otro hombre, la mujer sonrió -valla Ten, apareces pronto, pero bueno, a si morirás antes, como tu amigo Chaos, ah, también como Launch

-crees que me importa, Chichi-dijo Ten

-la verdad es que se que te importa muy poco lo que le pase a Chaos

-entonces eso está aclarado-dijo Ten -pero de aquí no pasarás

-si tú lo dices-dijo Chichi-cuando quieras, Ten, te estoy esperando, quiero saber como voy a morir -esto enfadó al hombre y bajó las escaleras y cuando faltó unos cinco peldaños saltó para quedar en frente de Chichi que está estaba sonriendo con arrogancia, Ten empezó atacar a Chichi con puñetazos y patadas, el hombre se separó un poco de ella y sacó un arma y empezó a disparar sin compasión, Chichi esquivó todos los disparos asta que Ten se le acabó la munición, Ten se maldijo a si mismo por eso y empezó poner otro cargador, cuando lo puso cual fue su sorpresa al mirar al frente que Chichi estaba al lado suyo con su pistola apuntándolo en la frente, la mujer con un movimiento rápido le tiró su arma con una patada, después le dio un rodillazo en la boca del estómago que hizo que Ten se retorciera de dolor-ahora vas a morir-Chichi le puso el cañón de la pistola en la boca y disparó sin pensarlo, el cuerpo sin vida de Ten cayó al suelo y Chichi al subir por las escaleras lo pisó

El coche de Goku llegó a la discoteca la Sirena y los tres bajaron del coche y seguidamente entraron al interior de la discoteca, nada mas entrar vieron los tres el cuerpo de Chaos sin vida, Goku y Gohan ni se inmutaron, en cambio Milk se agachó al cuerpo

-está muerto Chaos-dijo Milk-quien ha podido hacer eso

-se ve que mi madre está en este lugar-dijo Gohan como si nada y Milk se levantó

-como puede ser que no conozcas a tu propia hermana-dijo Goku con una sonrisa

-que gracioso-dijo Milk empezando a caminar y los otros dos la siguieron asta que llegaron a una puerta y entraron y es cuando vieron el cuerpo de otro hombre

-pero si es Ten-dijo Gohan

-se ve que Chichi tiene ganas de llegar donde están Vegeta y Krilin-dijo Goku

-por que-dijo Milk

-por que solo le ha tirado un tiro-dijo Goku

-subamos-dijo Milk y los tres subieron las escaleras-tengo ganas de saber lo que hay aquí arriba-Gohan y Goku se miraron y sonrieron y después negaron con la cabeza

-sabes una cosa Milk-dijo Gohan- cuando hablo o estoy contigo es como si estuviera con mi madre

-sabes lo que fue gracioso-dijo Milk-cuando me viste por primera vez, tu cara fue mas graciosa, tenía de habértela grabado en una cámara de video -sonriendo la mujer

-muy graciosa-dijo Gohan, los tres llegaron arriba y caminaron asta que escucharon un ruido, Milk sin pensarlo empezó a correr, en ese mismo pasillo se encontraba Chichi peleando con dos hombres muy musculosos, la mujer con un movimiento rápido atrapó con sus piernas a uno de los hombres que tenía el pelo largo asta los tobillos por el cuello y con fuerza lo tiró al suelo para luego romperle el cuello, en cambio el otro hombre atacó a Chichi con patadas y puñetazos que la mujer no pudo esquivar y separándose del hombre calvo, el hombre la miraba con una sonrisa de victoria y es cuando ambos escucharon un grito de mujer que venía por detrás de Chichi

-Chichi agáchate-gritó una voz femenina, Chichi sin pensarlo se agachó y es cuando vio que un arma blanca volaba por encima de ella clavándose en la cabeza del hombre que este cayó al suelo, Chichi lo único que hizo fue sonreír y levantarse y mirar hacia atrás y es cuando vio a Milk

-que haces aquí-dijo Chichi

-no me vas ha dar las gracias-dijo Milk-eres muy desconsiderada

-en ningún momento te he pedido ayuda-dijo Chichi y es cuando vio dos figuras que se acercaban a ellas dos -que hacéis aquí vosotros dos?

-tendrías que ser mas amable-dijo Goku, Chichi no dejaba de mirar a su hermana y a Goku con enfado

-sabía yo que ibais a tardar poco para estar juntos -dijo Chichi girándose-y que sepáis que no necesito vuestra ayuda … además os tengo que recordar a vosotros dos que acabaré con vuestra vida -y sin mas empezó a caminar

-mama-dijo Gohan-creo que tendríamos de estar juntos

-crees que he venido a por el niño-dijo Chichi-ni lo sueñes Gohan

-pero como puedes hablar a si-dijo Gohan-Goten no tiene culpa de lo que hagan los adultos

-ese niño es un bastardo -dijo Chichi enfadada -espero que no estés en contra mía, Gohan, por que puedo olvidarme que eres mi hijo

-hagamos una cosa-dijo Gohan-estemos juntos por que lo que se que queremos lo mismo, y cuando acabemos con lo que queremos, vosotros tres echáis cuentas, de acuerdo-Chichi le miró y Gohan miró a su padre y a su tía-que decís vosotros

-por mi no hay problema-dijo Goku

-de acuerdo-dijo Milk

No-dijo Chichi

-mama, por favor-dijo Gohan

-de acuerdo-dijo Chichi-pero ninguno de ellos dos no hagan nada de lo que me pueda molestar

-no entiendo a lo que te refieres-dijo Gohan con una sonrisa-pero ellos dos no harán nada de lo que te puedan molestar

-como ya todo está resuelto, vamos-dijo Milk pasando por delante de Chichi al igual que Goku

-otra cosa-dijo Chichi-no recibo ordenes de policías ni nada por el estilo o os tengo que recordar que los policías no me gustan

-si, y ya lo sabía -dijo Milk, y los cuatro comenzaron a caminar y llegaron hacia una puerta y Chichi se adelantó abrirla y es cuando en esa habitación vieron a Vegeta

-tenía muchas ganas de verte Vegeta-dijo Chichi con una sonrisa

-a si-dijo Vegeta-pues yo no tenía ganas de verte … aunque por lo que puede ver te has aliado con la policía, pero lo mas fuerte es que estés con tu hermana

-a veces para hacer lo que quiero tengo que aliarme con lo peor-dijo Chichi-otra cosa, donde está Goten

-que te hace pensar que está conmigo-dijo Vegeta

-te conozco perfectamente-dijo Chichi-se que tú trajiste asta aquí al niño-enfadada-solo espero que no le hayas hecho nada-Milk se sorprendió por el cambió de actitud hacia al niño de su hermana

-estás preocupada por ese mocoso-dijo Vegeta-quien lo diría … la verdad yo me entero que mi pareja tiene un hijo con otra persona, lo fuera matado en el mismo momento que lo vi … la verdad es que te estás ablandando, es una pena

-voy a matarte-dijo Chichi -prepárate

-no-dijo Goku con seriedad y todos le miraron-soy yo el que le va a matar

-entonces acepto encantado-dijo Vegeta-prepárate querido primo, será mejor que te despidas de tu hijo, de tu esposa y de tu amante

-no hace falta-dijo Goku-por que yo voy a ganarte -Goku miró a su hijo, a Milk y Chichi -vosotros tres ir a buscar a Goten y a Krilin

-Goku-dijo Milk con preocupación

-ve con ellos, luego arreglaremos lo nuestro -dijo Goku con una sonrisa

-de acuerdo-dijo Milk con una sonrisa-ve con cuidado-Gohan salió de la habitación, Chichi también pero antes miró a Goku que este la miró y la sonrió y ella hizo el mismo gesto, y por último salió no muy convencida Milk

Continuará …………………………….

_Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, perdón por las faltas de ortografía y gracias por los comentarios que me habéis enviado y espero recibir alguno mas para saber si os gusta el capítulo o no y se aceptan cualquier tipo de crítica _

**MILK GOKU forever **


	12. Chapter 12

**Nota autora:**_Se que he tardado muchísimo para poner otro capítulo, lo que pasa es que me bloqueado ... pero aquí está el capítulo y es el final también _

Capitulo 12

Goku miraba a Vegeta con seriedad y sin pestañear

-cuando quieras -dijo Vegeta-o es que me tienes miedo

-tenerte miedo a ti-dijo Goku con una media sonrisa- te daré el placer de atacarme-Vegeta no se lo pensó dos veces y empezó atacar a Goku, los dos se atacaban con fuerza dándose golpes uno al otro, en uno de los golpes Goku se estampó en la pared, y Vegeta se acercó a él con una sonrisa retorcida

-no mereces ser de mi familia-dijo Vegeta con enfado-me has traicionado para aliarte con la policía … eres una decepción-sacando una pistola de los pantalones y apuntando a Goku en la cabeza, este en ningún momento pestañeo, y en un rápido movimiento con la mano le tiró la pistola al suelo y con la otra mano le dio un puñetazo en la cara, y los dos continuaron con su pelea

Gohan, Milk y Chichi se dirigieron a otra habitación donde ahí encontraron a Krilin sentado en el sofá con una pistola en la mano

-donde está Goten-dijo Milk, Krilin solo la miró-contesta

-por que nos has traicionado a 18 y a mi-dijo Chichi con enfado

-por que me molestabais-contestó Krilin-ya no me servís

-no puedo creer que hayas decidido acabar con la vida de 18-dijo Gohan-ella era tu esposa-Krilin se levantó y se puso en frente de los tres mirando a cada uno de ellos

-voy acabar con la vida de cada uno de vosotros tres-dijo Krilin sonriendo y apuntando con la pistola a Gohan, Chichi con un rápido movimiento sacó una estrella y se la lanzó en la mano tirando la pistola que tenía Krilin al suelo

-yo voy a matarte-dijo Chichi y corriendo hacia él para empezar atacarle, Chichi se sorprendió por que Krilin esquivaba todos sus golpes asta que Krilin le dio una patada a Chichi que la hizo caer al suelo, Milk sin poder esperar mas empezó atacar también a Krilin con puñetazos y patadas, Krilin algún golpe recibía algún golpe de las dos mujeres, pero el hombre sin nariz se defendía muy bien haciendo que las dos mujeres quedasen fuera de combate, Gohan al ver esto decidió atacar también, la pelea estaba mas equilibrada pero estaba mas a favor de Krilin, Gohan le dio un puñetazo que tiró al suelo a Krilin, este se levantó deprisa dando una patada a Gohan en la boca del estómago, Krilin sacó un cuchillo y se lo clavó a Gohan en el hombro que este chilló de dolor, Krilin con una sonrisa sacó el cuchillo del hombro de su contrincante, Chichi vio esto y se levantó deprisa para ayudar a su hijo propinándole a Krilin una patada en la cara, Krilin sin levantarse lanzó el cuchillo a Chichi que se lo clavó en el costado, Chichi cogió el cuchillo y se lo lanzó a Krilin que no acertó, el hombre sin nariz sonrió y se levantó para coger el cuchillo y se acercó a Chichi que estaba en el suelo

-ahora voy a matarte-dijo Krilin preparándose para hincar el cuchillo a Chichi en el corazón, pero en ese momento se escuchó un disparo y el cuerpo de Krilin cayó al suelo sin vida, Gohan, Chichi miraron en la dirección de donde vino el disparo y se sorprendieron pero en seguida Chichi sonrió

-Goten -dijo Chchi con dificultad y viendo como el niño tenía el arma en la mano temblorosamente -tira la pistola al suelo-el niño no hacia caso y con lágrimas en los ojos- Goten hazme caso tira la pistola al suelo-Chichi como pudo se levantó y llegó a donde estaba el niño y poniendo su mano en el arma bajándola al suelo y quitándosela para luego tirarla al suelo

-Krilin -dijo Goten llorando-iba hacerte daño a ti y a Gohan

-ya no nos va hacer daño-dijo Chichi-salgamos de este lugar-miró a su hijo mayor-Gohan mira como se encuentra Milk-Gohan se levantó y se dirigió al cuerpo inconsciente de Milk

-esta inconsciente-dijo Gohan dándola golpes flojos en la cara para que despertara

-que poca resistencia-susurró Chichi-no entiendo como puede ser mi hermana gemela -Milk empezó a reaccionar y despertó

-que ha pasado-dijo Milk aturdida pero pronto recordó lo que estaba pasando-donde está Krilin?

-está muerto-dijo Chichi, Milk miró a su hermana y a Gohan -estáis heridos

-no te preocupes-dijo Gohan -debemos de ir ayudar a papa

-papa está en peligro?-dijo Goten

-no te preocupes Goten-dijo Gohan-papa estará bien

-yo cogeré la pistola-dijo Chichi cogiéndola -vamos a donde está Goku-miró al niño-Goten, ve abajo y quédate allí, oigas lo que oigas no te muevas

-lo que digas-dijo Goten-mama

-Goten-dijo Chichi-tú ya eres lo suficiente grande para saber que yo no soy tu madre, tu madre es ella-señalando a Milk

-Chichi-dijo Milk-como puedes decírselo de esa forma

-y como quieres que se lo diga, con dibujitos y flores-dijo Chichi con una media sonrisa

-pero que poco tacto tienes para algunas cosas-dijo Milk

-yo ya se que tú no eres mi madre-dijo Goten girándose para salir de ese cuarto

-donde crees que vas jovencito-dijo Chichi

-abajo-dijo Goten-pero te guste o no tú siempre serás mi madre siempre he estado contigo

-pues te haces a la idea que a partir de ahora yo no lo soy-dijo Chichi y Goten empezó a sollozar

-mama-dijo Gohan-tienes que entenderlo es un niño

-pues él no es mi hijo-dijo Chichi-y ahora te vas abajo y no te muevas

-si-dijo Goten-ya me voy-y el niño se fue corriendo

-por que le tratas a si-dijo Milk acercándose a su hermana

-por el simple hecho que debe de a acostumbrarse de que tú eres su madre-dijo Chichi a su hermana saliendo de la habitación, Gohan y Milk se miraron durante unos segundos para después salir de la habitación hacia donde estaba Goku y Vegeta

Chichi llegó donde estaba Goku y Vegeta y lo que vio no le gustó, ya que Vegeta estaba ganando la pelea, Goku estaba en el suelo, con la respiración rápida y le costaba respirar, también estaba con sangre, Vegeta también le costaba respirar y tenía algo de sangre por el cuerpo, Chichi al ver esto sacó la pistola y se acercó a los dos, Vegeta la miró

-por lo menos me dejaras dar el último golpe -dijo Chichi y Vegeta la sonrió

-todo tuyo-dijo Vegeta, Chichi apuntó a Goku con la pistola con una sonrisa y apretó el gatillo

-No-gritó Gohan que acababa de llegar, Milk que también llegó en ese momento se quedó en shock -por que lo has hecho-Chichi miró a su hijo y le apuntó con el arma para luego apuntar a Milk

-la tregua a terminado-dijo Chichi apretando el gatillo para matar a Milk pero eso no sucedió por que Gohan se puso delante de ella alcanzándole la bala, Milk en ese momento reaccionó viendo como el cuerpo de Gohan se desplomaba en el suelo sin vida, Chichi al ver esto abrió los ojos y le empezó a temblar la mana cayéndola el arma de las manos-he matado a mi hijo-susurraba

-Gohan-dijo Milk y miró a su hermana-como has podido hacerlo

-él te protegió-susurraba Chichi-por que lo ha hecho

-por que él no es como tú -dijo Milk-te das cuenta que eres mala, has matado a tu propio hijo

-por que lo ha hecho-seguía diciendo Chichi en un susurro

-ahora yo te voy a matar-dijo Milk-esto es imperdonable

-eso será digno de ver -dijo Vegeta sonriendo

-pero después iras tú -dijo Milk

-a si -dijo Vegeta tú y cuantas mas

-yo-dijo una voz de mujer en la puerta, Vegeta y Milk miraron

-Bulma-dijo Milk-pero como

-Goku no era tan malo como yo creía-dijo Bulma -él me dio algo y me cure

-no puedo creer que Goku haya hecho tal cosa-dijo Vegeta, Chichi por otra parte cogió la pistola del suelo y con paso lento se arrodilló al cuerpo de su hijo muerto, los que estaban en ese lugar la miraron y vieron como sonreía

-lo siento Bulma Brief-mirando Chichi a la mujer de pelo azul y después miró a su hermana-siempre te he tenido envidia Milk, espero que alguna vez me perdones por todo lo que te he hecho

-Chichi-dijo Milk con preocupación-que estás pensando hacer

-siempre he querido ser como tú-dijo Chichi poniéndose la pistola en la cabeza y sin pensarlo disparar

-no-gritó Milk con lágrimas en los ojos, Bulma solo miró al suelo

-siempre supe que estaba loca-dijo Vegeta sonriendo, Milk y Bulma lo miraron con enfado

-ahora te toca a ti morir-dijo Milk -prepárate a pelear

-cuando queráis-dijo Vegeta, Milk sin pensarlo empezó atacar a Vegeta, Bulma hizo lo mismo sabiendo que ella no era buena para las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo, como Vegeta estaba mal herido por la pelea que tuvo con Goku recibía golpes por todos los lados, Bulma cogió un cuchillo y se lo clavó en el estómago a Vegeta, Milk sin pensarlo le daba golpes con todas sus fuerzas asta que Bulma hacia también lo suyo con los puños y las patadas, Milk cogió la pistola y vio que Vegeta estaba en muy mal estado y sin pensarlo disparó, al ver que el cuerpo de Vegeta no se movía sonrieron y decidieron marcharse de ese lugar, cuando bajaron a la planta baja que es donde estaba Goten el niño al ver a las dos empezó a llorar, sabiendo lo que había pasado, Milk sin pensarlo abrazó al niño, cuando Goten se tranquilizó decidieron marcharse de ese lugar pero antes llamaron a la policía

Habían pasado dos meses, Milk, Goten, Marron y Bulma se encontraban en el aeropuerto

-Milk recuerda que me tienes para lo que quieras, ya que somos amigas-dijo Bulma con una sonrisa

-lo se Bulma-dijo Milk-y tú me tienes también para lo que quieras

-que da vueltas la vida-dijo Bulma-hace tres meses no tenías ningún hijo y ahora te encuentras con dos

-si tienes razón -dijo Milk-pero se me rompía el corazón separarles

-que no se te olvide llamarme -dijo Bulma

-claro que no-dijo Milk abrazando a Bulma- niños despediros de Bulma que nos vamos-los dos niños se despidieron de Bulma con un gran abrazo

-mama-dijo Goten-y donde vamos a vivir la casa será grande?

-claro que si cariño-dijo Milk

-eso quiere decir que vamos a tener cada uno una habitación?-dijo Marron

-cada uno tendréis una habitación -dijo Milk con una sonrisa hiendo hacia el avión

**FIN**

When she was a young girl  
She used to play with me  
I was her best friend  
We were inseparately  
We loved to ride our bikes  
Playin' hide and seek  
Sneaking all the night  
Dancing in the street  
I look back at the time  
Now i realise  
She loved to play with fire  
I should have seen it in her eyes  
I should have seen it in her eyes

Deep inside, you cry cry cry  
Don't let your hopes,die die die

****

She fell in love for the first time  
He was older than her  
Then he made her do things  
First she wouldn't tell  
She left everything behind  
Couldn't find a place  
Running through the night  
Loosing all her faith  
She throws away the pain  
Turning off her lies  
But still she makes it seem like everything's alright  
Like everything's alright

Deep inside, you cry cry cry  
Don't let your hopes,die die die

Deep inside, you cry cry cry  
Don't let your hopes,die die dïe…

Deep inside, you cry cry cry  
Don't let your hopes,die die die  
Na,na,na,na,na,na,na  
Na,na,na,na,na,na,na

**Nota autora: **_Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y el final en si, si habéis encontrado alguna falta perdonarme ... también os pediría algún comentario ... ah epuesto la letra de Cray Cray de Oceana me encanta esta canción _

_**MILK GOKU forever **_

Deep inside, you cry cry cry  
Don't let your hopes,die die die  
Na,na,na,na,na,na,na  
Na,na,na,na,na,na,na


End file.
